Arthur's a an
by Lenin
Summary: Sequel to "Arthur's a Stupid Man". Series of one-shot. This would be more Arthur centric point of view but I can mix it with some others. I have the chapters outline but request are welcome and I will try to incorporate them. Ranges from fluff to explict.
1. Chapter One: Patient Man

**Arthur's a/an ...**

**Summary:** Sequel to "Arthur's a Stupid Man". Series of one-shot. This would be more Arthur centric point of view but I can mix it with some others. I have the chapters outline but request are welcome and I will try to incorporate them. Ranges from fluff to explicit.

**Author's Note**: Inspiration comes! To all "When Merlin Became His Bride" readers don't worry, I promise to have the next chapter out before or on Monday! I just have many work loads this week and can't concentrate on the fic. Now this one is shorter, so this is kind of my apology to you guys. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: ...Patient Man**

_Where Merlin still dreams or compares Arthur to his dead boyfriend and Arthur waits till Merlin is fully his._

It was during the middle of the night or when Merlin was distracted that _he _comes out.

"_Will...*sobs...Will...I miss you."_

Arthur should really be foaming in the mouth from anger but he was taught long ago to choose his battles wisely. He had always stuck to that principle since becoming a lawyer and it was really no different from how he handles his own personal life.

"_Will used to do that, much better..."_

In his heart, he already knows that Merlin is his, mind, body and soul. He just, kind of, shares with a ghost a small portion of his heart.

"_Will used to drag me out of the office to have a picnic to keep me from going insane. It was fun and spontaneous."_

He also knows that he can never really compete with something that is not even there. Besides, he was here and that _man_ was not; even if that sounds really mean, it is only the truth. And Arthur is the defender of the truth (because Merlin will nag at him if he tries to defend some scum and possibly banned him from bed). Of course, he still does white lies, even to himself and especially to Merlin.

"_Arthur? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say his name *sobbing sounds* I just ... I just..."_

"_It's okay Merlin. Shhh...don't cry love. I understand._"

"_I'm sorry...*cries* I'm really sorry."_

"_I know love. I understand. Shh...please stop crying. I hate seeing you cry."_

And even if his heart twist into a knot at Merlin gently caressing _his picture_ whenever Merlin thinks he is not looking, he will still pretend that everything is okay and waits for Merlin to come to his embrace. Because Merlin will always come back to him in the end.

"_Ugh.."_

"_Ah, I'm sorry for waking you up Arthur."_

"_You didn't wake me up. I couldn't sleep without you."_

" _*chuckles* I didn't know that you couldn't sleep without me."_

"_You don't know a lot about me. I'm like an onion. You have to peel me to get to the inside."_

"_Arthur, that sounds like a come on."_

"_My, such a dirty mind you have."_

"_Well, if you don't want to peel me, I guess I'll g – ahh!"_

"_Shut up and strip."_

" _*giggles*"_

"_Now Merlin!"_

"_Yes Arthur."_

In the end, it doesn't matter.

"_Ahh...Arthur!"_

"_Yes? What do you need Merlin. You have to tell me."_

"_You! All I need is you! Push harder!"_

"_Your wish is my command."_

"_ARTHUR!"_

Because in the end, Arthur is patient enough to wait until Merlin calls only his name. And that day will come soon enough.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys like it. I think I can update this faster since their shorter, but I make no promises! Please review so I can know your thoughts! For those of you who have a request, you can tell me. I think you guys get the gist of the story. Everything must finished the sentence, "Arthur's a/an ...".

Anyway, review please!

**Reply to reviews from Arthur's a Stupid Man**: Thank you for those who took the time to read the first one. I hope you guys like this series! It was because of you guys I got the inspiration to write this sequel.

Malie2511: I am so honoured to have you think so. I was worried about the smut. It was my very first one. I don't want it over rated! I hope you will like this series.

MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Haha, hope you will continue to love the fluffiness and cuteness I plan to inject in this series.

Helen: Thank you. Haha, I they are certainly very matching together.

Beizanten: Thank you. Though does that mean my Merlin is OOC? Wahh...I hope not. Don't worry about Gwaine. I plan to have a fic for GwainexMerlin because I really like Gwaine. I hope you will like this sequel.

Colbywaits4love: Haha, I thought that it was long and people would not bother to read it anymore. Well, I hope you will still like this series, despite the shortness the chapters.

sans toi: And I love you! Weehhee! Thank you for reviewing. I hope you will like this lighter series.


	2. Chapter Two: Fast Man

**Arthur's a/an ...**

**Summary:** Sequel to "Arthur's a Stupid Man". Series of one-shot. This would be more Arthur centric point of view but I can mix it with some others. I have the chapters outline but request are welcome and I will try to incorporate them. Ranges from fluff to explicit.

**Author's Note**: Okay, second chapter. So many things to write, so little time. Have to go back to work again. Anyway, enjoy this one!

**Chapter Two: ...Fast Man**

_Where Merlin thinks Arthur is too fast and Arthur just thinks Merlin's being stupid._

Arthur gave a deep growl as he harshly cut his steak with as much force as he can, hoping to pour all his anger and anxiety to the meat. He didn't stop his hard cutting even when he has already cut through the steak and into the porcelain plate, the annoying scratching sound screeching. It was only when a hard kick to his shin accompanied with an annoyed voice spoke beside him that he stop.

"If you don't stop that right this instant, I will do more than kick you," Morgana threatened, her lips spread into a scowl. Arthur glared at her but obeyed and threw both steak knife and fork down on the table and cross his arms in anger.

"Arthur, this is ridiculous. Go talked to him already," Morgana ordered her voice exasperated.

"No."

"Arthur," the brunette beside him warned, giving him another kick. Arthur winced at the sharp pain of her heels. He quickly crossed his legs before Morgana had another chance to hit him and set another glare.

"Stay out of my business Morgana. This is between him and me."

"It has been a week Arthur! Stop being childish and apologized."

"I am not apologizing for something I did nothing wrong," Arthur retorted back, his leg tapping his other leg in agitation.

"Says you Arthur. You spring this on him and then storm out when you didn't get what you want."

Arthur turned to look at Morgana in surprise. "How'd you know that? Mer-"

"Merlin said nothing. In fact, he barely spoke this whole week because of you," Morgana accusingly said, her face pinched in a frown.

Arthur set his jaw stubbornly, refusing to say anything to that; even if his heart constricted at Morgana's words.

"Then how did you know?"

"Arthur, walls have ears. Besides, you weren't exactly quiet when you stormed out of your office. Gwen and I heard the gossip thirty minutes after and we're on the lower floors."

Arthur scowls at the thought of other people butting in on his affairs. To be fair, it wasn't exactly a good idea to have that conversation with Merlin in his office, but he couldn't contain himself and just sprouted his thought to Merlin. He was very disappointment when Merlin just stood there and gapped at him for a long time before shaking his head to answer his question.

He stormed out after.

They haven't seen each other since. Arthur refusing to apologized for yelling at Merlin and Merlin, well, he didn't know what Merlin was thinking or doing. He made it a point to not go to office, telling Morgana he is needed elsewhere. He was just really lounging (sulking actually, but Arthur refused to acknowledge that) over at one of the summer estates their family owned situated in a more remote part of the city. He only came out today to attend their usual family Friday get together that they have once a month. His mother told him to come. They had to reschedule the first three family gathering due to something or another.

It was really hard to get all Pendragons together.

And what was wrong with moving in with him? They're practically in each other's apartment anyway everyday; why bother keeping two apartments when they can have one shared one. He's flat was big enough to house a family and it was in a quiet part of the city. Arthur doesn't understand why Merlin didn't like the idea.

"_Arthur, it's just too fast._"

Oh yeah, Merlin thought he was moving too fast.

They have been dating for three months already! How is that fast? Most of his relationship last for about a week. Considering his track record, this is slow.

And what was wrong with moving too fast anyway? Arthur loves Merlin and vice versa. It wasn't like there's anyone else (Arthur would kill anyone who dares take Merlin and he'll probably be able to get away with it) and Arthur certainly won't let Merlin go anytime soon; if he will at all.

So, no, Arthur didn't think he was moving fast and even if he was to other people's standard (or just Merlin's because that's all he cares about), he still thinks there's no problem with that.

"You know Merlin misses you," Morgana's words brought his attention back to the frowning pale skinned woman that is so much alike his Merlin but always still pale in comparison.

"Well, if he misses me, he should just bloody agree to move in already. It'll save us both the trouble," Arthur stubbornly answered though he really missed Merlin as well; not that he will tell Morgana that. She'll probably rub it to his face or something.

" Well, you certainly not making it easy for him to agree. I mean, do you plan to act like this every time you don't get what you want? That's very childish of you Arthur. It'll serve you right if Merlin leaves you," Morgana hissed at him, her eyes angry and disappointed.

Arthur opened his mouth to answer, he's heart thumping hard at Morgana's words; but he's parents finally emerged so he had to shut his mouth and smile politely to his mother and gave a rather stiff nod to his father.

He was in the right. He knows he is.

So why does his heart feels like it was going to jump out of his throat?

...

Arthur stumble entering his flat, he's mind quite hazy from the alcohol he'd consumed to ease his tightening heart and swirling stomach. The annoying words of Morgana won't leave him though and he had many times pulled his mobile out in an attempt to message Merlin. It was only Morgana's knowing eyes that made him stop.

Now that he is home, he plans to call Merlin and tell him that he's sorry and that they can move in when Merlin is ready. It's not like Arthur to take his words back or even apologized really, but when it comes to Merlin, all hats are off.

Arthur would do anything to keep him by his side.

He clumsily removed his coat and hanged it to the rack before proceeding to his living room to use the phone. But when he walked in, he was stopped short by the figure sitting on his couch; electric, blue eyes staring at his.

None moved at first, only looking and observing each other.

Finally, they couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Arthur."

"Merlin."

They both called out at the same time, making them stop. Merlin gave him a weak smile and his red, puffy eyes seemed to tear a bit. It causes Arthur to wince at the guilty feeling twisting his organs.

He did that. He made Merlin cry.

"Merlin, I - "

"Arthur, I – "

They both once again started to say again. It made Arthur laugh at their awkward situation and Merlin gave a small chuckle himself.

"Arthur, I'm sorry," Merlin whispered so low that if Arthur doesn't have a sharp hearing, he wouldn't catch them at all. He sobered immediately and walked to Merlin, kneeling in front of the sadden man.

"No, it's me who should apologize. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung that on you."

Merlin smiled at him softly, running his fingers through his hair, making him tremble with desire. He had been too long without Merlin.

"Merlin..." Arthur moaned at the delicious feel of Merlin's fingers on his scalp and he's lips close to his ear whispering.

"No, you were right. There is no reason for us to not move in. You just scared me for a moment. We only have been dating for more or less three months."

"Those three months felt like years to me, Merlin," Arthur answered, wrapping his arms around the lithe man, he's body almost groaning at the familiar feel of Merlin's form in his. It surprise Arthur that he never seemed to get enough of Merlin when he got bored with his past lovers within a few days.

Merlin softly sighed, he's breath tingling Arthur's ears, making Arthur's certain anatomy slowly stand in attention.

"I know. But I was just scared that you would get sick of me sooner if we move together."

Arthur hugged Merlin tighter, making a "tsk" sound at Merlin.

"You idiot. I've had your insolent ass as my assistant far longer than I have you as my lover. If I haven't tire of you then, I will never tire of you now. You should just believe my words."

"You make it sound like your word is law."

Arthur slap Merlin's enticing rump.

"Ah! Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, trying to remove himself from the embrace but Arthur won't let him go.

"You bet your arse it is so next time save us the trouble and just obey."

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Clotpole."

"My sweet honey bunny."

"Arthur!" Merlin shouts, laughing at Arthur's ridiculous nickname. Arthur grinned at Merlin's neck, kissing it multiple times before stopping, both letting the comfortable silence embrace them.

"I still think you are moving too fast."

"But you still agree to move in with me?" Arthur asks, moving back to look at Merlin's eyes.

Merlin's eyes held his steadily, no uncertainly in them, "Yes."

"Good."

"Gah! Arthur! Put me down!"

"No."

"What is it with you and carrying me around?"

"*leer* It strokes my rather _large ego_, having you so pliant in my arms. Besides, I like manhandling you," Arthur growled as he rubbed Merlin's hip to his hard-on, Merlin blushing and giving a squeak. He hid his face to Arthur's neck, Arthur grinning at Merlin moving his thighs together to hide his own hard-on.

"Brute."

Arthur leans in to whisper to Merlin's ears, "You got that right. Besides, you have to make up a week of not being with each other. I'll show you just _how fast I can be._"

" *gasp* Arth – ahhhhh. Ohhh...Arthur!"

"That's right. Moan my name."

"Gahh...too much...Arthur!"

" *growls* I'll make you scream."

"Nooo...stop...slo- gah... too ugh...tooohhh...too faaast...Arthur...GAHHH!"

"*chuckles* It's not over yet Merlin."

"Ha...ha...ha...Arthur? Arthur! Ha! Ha! Ahh!"

...

Arthur moved Merlin's things the very next day while Merlin was confined to the bed, unable to move. He didn't allow Arthur to touch him for a week after because of that. But it was okay, Arthur was happy enough to have Merlin in his arms every night.

Merlin would soon give in.

He won't be able to resist Arthur with him always around.

"_Arth...gah! No...slo ...slow down! _

" _*chuckles* No can do. I can't help it. *tearing sounds" _

"_Arthur! That was my favourite shirt!" _

" _I'm just too fast for you."_

**TBC...**

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to make the story stick to the chapter title but a lot of other phrases jump out while I wrote this. Oh well, I decided to just stick with the first one that pop out. I'm starting to wonder if my Arthur and Merlin are still even in character. I hope they still are. I'm just building around their character. Like Merlin being sensitive and gentle and Arthur being more childish mixed with being a hard man. At least, that's how I perceive them.

Please review!

**Reply to reviews:** Thank you everybody!

Helen: Thanks.

MirrorFlower and Darkwind: Phew! That's a relief. I hope you liked this chapter and the further chapters.

bee27: Err...not sure if you're actually reading this but oh well. Haha, that is a funny thought. I kind of imagine Arthur having a very monstrous stamina. I mean, he has all those energy build inside him (in the show, he always like to hunt to release them) so since I can't make him fight beast and dragons, I though he'll need an outlet for all those pinup energy.

Sakae Doragon: Ohh...I'm so embarrassed. I was always told that I get my tenses mixed up. I was never particularly interested in them back in school. I hope I do better next time, err...if you are even reading this story. Heh. Well, hope you are and hope you are liking them!

sweet: Haha, your wish is my command! ^.^


	3. Chapter Three: Organize Man

**Arthur's a/an ...**

**Summary:** Sequel to "Arthur's a Stupid Man". Series of one-shot. This would be more Arthur centric point of view but I can mix it with some others. I have the chapters outline but request are welcome and I will try to incorporate them. Ranges from fluff to explicit.

**Author's Note**: I feel sad because I feel like nobody is reading my fic. T.T So sad. Oh well...I hope someone enjoys this chapter!

**Chapter Three: ... Organize Man**

_Where Arthur is exasperated at Merlin's mess but finds that it wasn't so bad in the end._

"MERLIN!" Arthur practically bellowed (more like shrieked with how high his pitch is).

He was holding in one hand dirty clothes and the other clutching a bunch of papers. He was frowning hard, he' brows turn down as far low as they can go. He's mouth was stretch into a deep scowl and he's eyes has a glint of anger at them.

It has only been about a month but Merlin has managed to make his house look like a tornado passed through it.

Twice over.

Clothes were discarded all over the place (were those boxers over his trash bin?). Dirty plates and half filled mugs left in the coffee table (are those wet marks on his table? He had told Merlin to use a couster a thousand times!), one mug looks dangerously close to the edge. Papers, both wet and crumpled (those better not be documents for the Morgan case!) are strewn all around the couch and floor. Various belongings of Merlin are haphazardly placed all over the living room. Merlin has also placed suspicious looking painting by his favourite abstract artist (God good! Was that painting supposedly a man?).

Oh, don't even get started with their bedroom!

And he just cleaned the house two days ago before having to leave Merlin alone yesterday for a whole day leadership seminar (he's father was starting to teach him the business aspect of the firm)!

Don't get him wrong, living with Merlin was blissful. He can have Merlin (in all sense of the word) close to him all the time. He gets to spent time and learns more about his lover more and more. It was wonderful and Arthur never felt happier.

It was just that living with Merlin was like living with twenty toddlers, with paints in their hands and sugar filled and telling them to go wild.

The only place Merlin really took care to be clean and organized is the kitchen and that was because he marked it his territory.

How was it even possible that someone who has his clients organized by _their freaking date of birth _would be _this_ disorganized? Merlin was not messy. Clumsy definitely but he was also organized back in the office. In fact, it was one of the earlier reasons why he had started to like Merlin, as a secretary, was because he had everything in its place, just as how Arthur likes everything.

Morgana has always told him he had a case of OCD whenever she came over at his house.

What was wrong with having his books organized by Author, date of published and place of origin?

It's not OCD!

It's called organized.

He didn't have them organized in the _fucking_ dui decimal system now did he?

Okay, so he had his obsession with arranging his clothes by colour and his shoes by wear ability, but it was just to be convenient! He could easily find the proper shoes to wear for the day and which outfit goes with what.

Morgana doesn't know what she is saying, but he's getting off track.

"MERLIN! Come here this instant!" Arthur yelled again, this time accompanied with an angry stomp of his feet.

He heard a muffled cry, a loud thud, crash and then scrambling sounds.

Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose in exhaustion, wondering what Merlin managed to destroy again. He's so clumsy that he wonders if maybe he should child proof he's house from Merlin lest, heaven forbid, Merlin accidentally stabbed his eyes over a sharp cornered table.

"Arthur?" A head of black tousled hair peeked out from the doorway, a wide blue innocent eyes staring at him and teeth biting into pouty lips.

Arthur steeled himself.

He will not cave in his anger just because Merlin is looking utterly adorable and innocent. He will drill into Merlin how he should pick after himself even if it kills him damn it!

Arthur gave a loud growl one hand clutching the discarded clothes up.

"Merlin..." Arthur hissed, looking at Merlin's eyes, which was a mistake. Those eyes grew impossibly wide and Arthur feels himself being lost in them. He quickly shook he's head and drag his eyes to Merlin's chest.

He will not fail!

"What is this Merlin?" Arthur asked in a low tone.

Merlin moved from hiding behind the doorway and walked (swayed! He actually swayed!) towards Arthur. He's face still have the innocent, child-like look, he's lips stretch into an uncertain smile and he tilt his head slightly to the right, few curls falling into his eyes.

"Err...it looks like my clothes."

He will not succumb!

"And why are they in the living room?"

Merlin blink those eyes at him (and damn it!) gave him a wide smile as if he was giving the answers to world hunger.

"Lying on the floor?"

He is a man of steel!

"How observant of you _Merlin_. And why are they here instead of, oh, I don't know..._the hamper_?"

Then Merlin gave that bell-like laugh that makes Arthur's toes curl in pleasure to hear.

"Is that all, Arthur?"

"That all? Mer – "Arthur started to exclaimed, his neck and shoulder tightening from the "you're being a prat" tone Merlin used but Merlin suddenly came close and kiss the corner of his lips.

He immediately deflated.

"You're so silly Arthur. I was going to pick those up yesterday but I was side tracked by this wonderful book! I really couldn't let it down."

Arthur gave a sigh, putting his arm down and sitting on the (clothes ridden) sofa, placing his hand up to cover his face.

"Arthur? Are you okay?"

Arthur grunted his answer.

"Arthur?"

"Just go make me dinner Merlin. I haven't eaten yet," he ordered, trying to save whatever dignity he had left.

He can feel Merlin's gaze at him before soft lips touch his temple and then he was gone, hearing pots and pans being taken out.

He sighed.

Okay, so he caved.

This happens every single damn time.

He really couldn't get angry with Merlin for being messy. He was just too bloody adorable. At times, Arthur thinks Merlin was really just doing it on purpose to have him all work up only to have him forget his anger by just bloody smiling at him.

He can already hear Lancelot's teasing that he's whip.

Bollocks.

Well, at least his organized. That balances Merlin's messiness out.

Merlin's really lucky that he has him wrap around his puny finger (not that Arthur would tell Merlin that!) or Arthur would have raised hell.

'_You can always make a mess of him later tonight as revenge_,' a devious voice whispered inside.

Arthur's frown became a devious smile at the thought.

"Arthur, what side dish would you want with your meat?" Merlin called out; mixing the sauce he plans to marmalade the chicken with.

Arthur appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist tightly making Merlin gasps in surprise and dropping the ladle he was holding. He brought his lips to Merlin's sensitive (Arthur had fun finding that out) largish ear and breaths out, "_You_."

"*moans* Arthur..."

Arthur chuckles lowly.

Merlin making his (their) house messy wasn't so bad.

As long as he gets to make Merlin messy as well.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note:** Err...I'm not sure what to feel about this fic but I had fun with it. I guess...thank you for those who are reading? T.T

sweet: Err...I'm not quite sure what you are looking in my chapters. Is there something wrong with my chapters? Thank you! I'm happy that you think so. It encourages me.

MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Haha, I can imagine in this killer shoes she uses to threatened Arthur with. Thank you for reading this fic!


	4. Chapter Four: Dog Person

**Arthur's a/an ...**

**Summary:** Sequel to "Arthur's a Stupid Man". Series of one-shot. This would be more Arthur centric point of view but I can mix it with some others. I have the chapters outline but request are welcome and I will try to incorporate them. Ranges from fluff to explicit.

**Warning: **Err..nothing really.

**Chapter Four: ... Dog Person**

_Where Merlin adopts a stray kitten and Arthur refusing so but ends up agreeing anyway._

"Arthur! This is ridiculous!"

"It is not ridiculous Merlin and the answer is still no!"

"You're being unreasonable."

"There's nothing to reason with Merlin."

Arthur answered back, removing his coat with much force and flinging it to the coat rack.

Blast Merlin's weakness for anything fluffy, small and generally cuddly things! Arthur can feel his eyes twitched as his pale lover continued to glare at his turned back, a scowl probably stretch on his lips. He might be overreacting a bit but Merlin had bugged him since they come home from work. Longer even, since his blasted sister presented the idea to Merlin.

Actually, thinking about it, this is all because of his sister.

Flashback:

_Arthur smirks at the babbling Merlin while he tried to eat and talked at the same time. His hands are flailing everywhere as he tries to express his tale through his actions. He looks like a mess with some sauce smearing his lips and he doesn't even notice it. He was about to wipe it but a cough interrupted them and he turned to look at the tall, HR manager standing just outside his door. Arthur looked at Morgana with a suspicious look as she walked inside Arthur's office during his lunch time with Merlin. _

_She gave a big (extremely fake in his opinion) sigh and gracefully flop (how the freaking hell does she do that?) to his sofa. She gave a big sigh once again and adopted this put-out look that Arthur shivered to see. His instinct was going haywire. Morgana's up to something and he can feel that it will be not be pleasant for him._

_Merlin paused and looked up in concern at the seemingly distressed woman. Merlin left his side and went to Morgana, asking her what's wrong._

"_Morgana, you don't look good. What's bothering you/"_

"_It was just that something happened last night."_

_Arthur rolled his eyes at the dramatic way she answered. Really, no one would be fooled by her poor acting._

"_Oh, what happened? Is there any way we could help?"_

_Arthur groaned inward. Only Merlin would really be hoodwink by his devious sister. _

"_Well, I suppose...but no...it can't be. Arthur won't allow it," Morgana answered with a positive tone but withdrew in the end, giving Arthur a mischievous look but covering it from Merlin. His kind-hearted, gullible assistant gave a confused look first at him then at Morgana._

"_What does Arthur have to do with anything?"_

_Morgana smirked evilly and Arthur already has warning bells ringing inside his head. Morgana won't possibly..._

"_You see, I called Arthur last night to help me with something but he refused to."_

_She would. Damn that evil woman!_

_Merlin gave him a stern look but before Arthur could say anything to his defence, Merlin turn his attention back to the evil, manipulative woman he called sister._

"_Well, if he'll be a prat about it, I certainly help you with your problem."_

_Morgana gave a bloody squeal (who is the woman sitting in his couch and what crack was she on?) and pulled out a picture for Merlin to look at. Now it was Merlin's turn to squeal (he denies it in the future and calls it a man yell, but Arthur doesn't let him forget his girlish moment) and Arthur groans out loud, burying his head into his arms._

"_It's so adorable! Where did you get him?"_

"_It's a 'her' actually and it was left on my door steps last night, all shivering and hungry. But I can't keep it though. Leon has asthma so I called for Arthur to keep her, but he refuse, telling me to just give it to animal shelter."_

_Merlin gasped and gave a disapproving glare at him. "That's just stupid! The animal shelter won't be able to properly take care of her. She's only a kitten! She won't be able to survive without constant care."_

"_I'm glad you think that way."_

"_Morgana, Merlin, no," Arthur hissed at her, giving both her and Merlin a warning look, both ignored him._

"_But now I don't know who I can give her too. Gwen and Lancelot lives in an apartment that doesn't allow pets and I really don't want to give her to someone I don't trust. I won't have a choice but to give her to an animal shelter..." Morgana said, bowing her head in an attempt to look pitiful. Arthur just thinks it makes her look like a witch. _

"_I'll take care of her," Merlin replied, smiling reassuringly at her while patting her back. Arthur choked and stood up in protest._

"_Merlin, I don't agree with that!"_

_He was ignored again as Morgana gave another squeal and called for her assistant, which Arthur was surprise to find appearing suddenly inside his office carrying a small carry-on. _

"_I knew you wouldn't let something innocent suffer. I took the liberty of bringing it today to give to you. Here she is," Morgana excitedly opened the bag and brought out a pure, white, fluffy kitten that was no bigger than her hands. It clanged to her dress, looking frighten at the different environment._

_He's jaw dropped at the devious smile Morgana threw at her and Merlin cooed at the kitten._

"_She's so cute! What did you name her?"_

"_Oh, since you will be the owner, I leave it to you. Well, I best leave now. I have many things to do. Ta tah!"_

"_This is so kind of you Merlin, Arthur. I'll see you later," Gwen bid, giving them a smile before following her boss. Arthur was able to move his body to chase after Morgana._

"_Morgana! We're not taking that damn kitten with us. Morgana!" Arthur called out, but the woman was already gone. He turned to give Merlin a look, but Merlin stubbornly refuses to look at him._

"_Merlin. We are not keeping that!"_

End of flashback.

It has been going on since. Merlin at first gave him the silent treatment, refusing to answer Arthur, carrying on with petting the kitten like he was not saying anything. But he soon talked to him when he attempted to call an animal shelter to take the kitten away. Merlin pulled all the stuff out to make Arthur agree to adopt the kitten but he had not budge.

They were in a standstill.

"What is wrong with Lily?"

"Lily? Merlin, you named that fluff ball already?"

"Don't call her a fluff ball Arthur. And what's wrong with the name Lily?"

"What's wrong is naming an animal that we are not keeping."

"Why are you so against this Arthur? She'll hardly be any trouble! And it's not like you will have to do anything. I promise to look after her."

"That's not the issue Merlin," Arthur answered with a huff, glaring at the white, fluffy animal walking around their living room.

"Then what is it? You have to tell me what the problem is," Merlin asked, his tone almost begging. Arthur didn't answer but continued to glare at the tiny kitten slowly moving towards his couch and therefore to Arthur.

"You're a dog person aren't you?"

"Of course! Dogs are more practical! They can guard the house, accompany you and do tricks. What can a cat do besides lazy around, leave a mess behind and waste money and cat food that they won't probably like?"

"You sound like you had a dog before."

"No. Father won't allow it. Said that it was something that is not needed," Arthur scowl at that. He shouldn't have bothered to ask him what he wanted for his eight birthday if he wasn't going to give it anyway. And he really thought his father would give him a puppy because he never had asked before what he wanted. How wrong he was in that.

Merlin gave him a sympathetic, as if able to read his mind, look that he ignored.

"That's beside the point Merlin. We are not keeping that, that _thing_."

"Arthur..." Merlin called coming closer to him when Arthur suddenly jumped up and pointed an accusing hand to the kitten at his feet.

"You see? You see that?"

"Arthur, what are you talking about? Lily's just nuzzling with your leg."

"It starts with that and soon, she'll be clawing at my pants, living fur balls around , using our couch as a scratching post and living droplets of her poo around the house! Are you even aware how much their dung smells? If you want a pet, we should get a dog instead."

"Arthur calm down. Here," Merlin soothingly said, taking Lily to his lap and sitting on the couch, patting on the side next to him. His angry expression left his face to be replaced by concern mixed with amusement. Arthur grudgingly sat down, giving the curled up kitten a dirty look.

" Did you, by any chance, had a bad encounter with a cat?" Merlin asked, trying to keep his tone levelled but Arthur can totally hear the laughter in his voice. He mumbled his answer, crossing his arms to his chest in defence.

"Arthur, you have to speak much clearer than that."

"It was my classmate's sister's cat. We were doing a project over at his house when his sister's cat suddenly walked in front of me chasing after its stupid toy. I was startled and tried to avoid it and accidentally step on its tail. It scratch and bit me all over my arms and some on my face when I tried to throw it off," Arthur answered, sulking at the memory.

That hurt very much!

The cat had sharp claws and it got solid hits. He had look stupid wearing band aids on his face and they only had Mickey Mouse band aids then. It was the most humiliating thing ever; next to waking up naked on his parents' living room and the new maid gawking at him after a wild party on his last high school year. But that was another story.

Merlin bit his lips to keep himself from laughing out loud but a few snorts escape and Arthur gave him a nasty look. He slump in the sofa, growling low as Merlin silently laugh at him, he's shoulder shaking from repress laughter. After a few minutes, Arthur lost his patience and hit Merlin on the head.

"Aww!"

"Are you done?"

Merlin rolled his eyes at him.

"Arthur – "

"We are not keeping _it_!"

"It has a name Arthur. And yes we are. Besides, that was a long time ago. I'm sure Lily would never do that do you. Won't you?" Merlin cooed at the kitten, rubbing its head with one finger.

Arthur snorts.

"Please Arthur? I really do promise to take care of her and make sure she will be no trouble. Please? I have always wanted to have a pet but my mom couldn't afford one and when I had enough money to buy one, I couldn't because, well, Will didn't want to. Please Arthur? You can't look at this face and say you don't find her adorable?"

Merlin gave him a pleading, pouty look, bringing the kitten near his face and kind of nuzzling with it. Arthur tensed his shoulders at the "I'm so adorable, you can't resist me" tactic that Merlin is using. He gave a weak whine at the pleading face Merlin is giving him. He was always weak and can never say no when Merlin used that against him. He gave a hard swallow when Merlin added the big, gleaming eyes into the mix; those blue eyes shining with hope. Arthur cursed under his breath, knowing that he lost this one; especially when Merlin added that part about his mom and Will. He really didn't want to crush Merlin's hope and he didn't need another comparison to the dead boyfriend again.

He sighed out loud and Merlin gave a big whoop, rushing to him all arms and hugging him tightly as he kissed his lips.

"Mmmm..." Arthur murmured, his mind going blank at the delicious taste of Merlin's lips. He chases after the smiling lips, not ready to stop the wonderful moment; but Merlin detached himself from Arthur, giving a sweet laugh at his hazy gaze.

"Merlin, come back here," Arthur ordered, looking at those plump red lips with desire.

"Later, I have to go feed Lily. She hasn't eaten since lunch."

Arthur groaned, his head hitting the back of the sofa. "See? She's ruining everything already."

Merlin just chuckled and leaned to whisper in his ears. "I promise I won't take long. Once I take care of her, I will show you _how much I appreciate you doing this for me_."

Arthur felt his manhood stirred at the seduction in Merlin's lips. He gave a loud smack to Merlin's lips. "Fine. But I expect you to pay me handsomely," Arthur leered, wiggling his eyebrows.

Merlin laughed and stood up to go to the kitchen, purposely swaying his hips and giving Arthur a coy look. It looked both out of place and sexy to Arthur. He quickly stood up and went to their bedroom to prepare, anticipating Merlin's arrival.

That night, as Arthur wrap a tired but contented Merlin into his arms, he thought that maybe it won't be so bad to have that cat around; even if Arthur was not really fond of cats.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note:** I love cats and dogs. I want to own one but my brother hates cats and the my family have asthma. Hope you guys like this one!

MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Hehe, I hope you continue to think so.

Helen: I already have that one in my outline. I can still dedicate it to you though.

Akelly9065: Yup, you guess it! It's more of like building a story in the short chapters and showing how they are. I guess you can say that this fic is a drabble? Oh well. Regarding the innuendos, I don't feel comfortable writing sex scenes again and again. I'm not good at them. About Merlin popping Arthur's cherry, well; I have the most unreasonable way of keeping the "role" of a person. I like Merlin to be the bottom part and Arthur to be top. Whether one is dominant or submissive (one how they act) I can change that. But sex role changing is something I don't like. So I won't be able to write that one. As you have read in the first one, Arthur's not gay or bi. He just likes Merlin. For Uther knowing, well, I could make a side fic for that one. Your opinions are fine. I'm glad you're telling me what you think. I'm sorry to disappoint you though. You might continue to not like my fic.


	5. Chapter: Studious Man

**Arthur's a/an ...**

**Summary:** Sequel to "Arthur's a Stupid Man". Series of one-shot. This would be more Arthur centric point of view but I can mix it with some others. I have the chapters outline but request are welcome and I will try to incorporate them. Ranges from fluff to explicit.

**Author's Note**: For this chapter, it's a smut one. Be warned!

**Chapter Five: ... Studious Man **

_Where Arthur increased his knowledge on how to pleasure his lover and Merlin finds himself to be the test dummy._

Merlin moans loudly, clutching tightly to the fingers thrusting in and out of his hole.

"Arthur...harder, please," Merlin gasps loudly, feeling the tingle of pleasure but wanting it to be more. His hands grip the bed sheets wishing to see Arthur but the blindfold got in his way.

"Of course love," Arthur answered panting hard at the exquisite sight of the sinewy body writhing on the bed, thrusting his fingers inside the tight fit faster. Arthur was kneeling in front of Merlin's thighs, his rump resting on his lap, his straining manhood rubbing against a cheek.

Merlin's pale body glisten with sweat in the soft glow of their bedroom. His torso was littered with kiss marks along with his neck. Merlin's lips were red and puffy from being kiss too long and his cheeks painted with an enticing red colour, spreading to his ears and chest. The black silken blindfold only added to the beauty of his lover.

It was Arthur's idea to blindfold Merlin.

They have been dating for about six months and during that time; Arthur grew to be more comfortable and confident in their love making. But he was always bothered how Merlin had to direct him most of the time and the knowledge that Merlin has clearly surpasses him.

Arthur was always much more dominant and aggressive then Merlin, his lover preferring to give the reins to him. But Merlin was always instructing him along the way because he was so unfamiliar with it. Before, in his relationship with females, he was leading the girls not the other way around. Arthur has more knowledge now, especially on what makes Merlin feel pleasure. He just feels that he lacks something more.

Arthur was determined to give more pleasure to Merlin and he had research and read books to broaden his knowledge. Merlin was mortified when he found Arthur in their living room reading up on sex books in the middle of the night. He shrieks at him asking him what he was thinking. Arthur grinned at him and told him to go back to sleep and he was just sleep walking.

Obviously, that didn't work but his assistant went back inside their bedroom anyway.

Merlin kept giving him weird looks after that.

It was this night that Arthur charmed the pants off of Merlin and when they got home, Arthur pounced, whispering dirty things to Merlin.

"_I have been hard for you all day love. I want to remove your clothes one by one and expose your beauty body slowly. I want kiss you long and hard until the only thing you taste in your lips is me. I want to bite your long, snowy neck, marking you as mine. I want to take your glorious rump and squeeze it tight will I fondle with your cock."_

" _*gasp* Arthur. What has gotten into you?"_

"_I have been waiting for this for weeks. I want to show you how much I can make you see stars."_

"_Arthur...was that why ohhh... you were studying up?"_

"_You blush so prettily Merlin. I want to make you blush all over."_

"_Bed! Now!"_

" _*chuckles* So impatient my love. But first, I want to blindfold you."_

"_Blindfold?"_

"_Yes. Blindfold. I want you to come off with just the feel alone. I want you to fully surrender to me."_

"_Ahhh...yes Arthur! Anything you want."_

"_So responsive."_

"_Arthur!"_

Which brings us back to the present.

"Love, you have no idea how hard I am for you," Arthur whispered close to Merlin's ear, licking one the shell of it before nipping on the soft part of those abnormally largish ears. Merlin gasps at the hot mouth and arch his back when Arthur's fingers found the right spot inside him.

"Arthur! There! Please!"

Arthur chuckles and sensually moved down the length of Merlin's body. Merlin's straining cock bump his jaw and Merlin twitched at the feel.

"Arthur? You're..." Merlin called out, his voice in disbelief.

Arthur studied the hard manhood, eyeing the throbbing veins and the pre-cum dripping from the tip. He had never given head to Merlin before, always too uncomfortable with the act to do it. But today, he plans to have not let that stop him.

He gave a blow on the tip and he watch with amaze eyes as the cock jump and more pre-cum dripped done. He gave a lick at the tip and found the taste to be purely Merlin. Sour and honey sweet.

"Arthur!" Merlin called out at the feel, jerking his hips up involuntarily. His head was twisting left and right as Arthur lips went close to kiss the underside of his cock, mouthing it.

"Relax Merlin. I plan to give you the most pleasure you have ever received," Arthur said, pulling his fingers out from the clenching hole to arranged Merlin properly. Merlin whined at the lost of those fingers and hump at the open air for more.

"Arthur," Merlin whimpered.

"Be patient baby."

When Arthur has Merlin arranged so that his mouth can comfortably suck at Merlin's cock at the same time fondle with his arse, he plunge in, swallowing the tip of Merlin's penis and thrusting three fingers inside that sweet arsehole, causing Merlin to scream with pleasure. Arthur's free hand hold Merlin's hip down, trying hard not to chock on the harden organ inside his mouth.

Arthur had prepared himself for this, shoving any phallic object as his practice object, like bananas (Arthur could never look at a banana the same way without getting hard because of it) and the occasional condom covered object that he doesn't want to think about (yes, he really did it; he was grateful enough that Merlin never witness _those_).

The real thing was harder and quite made Arthur feel out of his depth. He wasn't able to fit everything in and so decided to concentrate on the top, trying to imitate what Merlin does to him when he does it. He gave a tentative lick and Merlin jerked his hips up as a response. Arthur continued to lick and suck on the tip, before going down on Merlin's length, starting to bob up and down; making sure to thrust his fingers inside Merlin's hot hole in time with his mouth. His gag reflex was kicking in, but Arthur was able to fight it off and swallowed down lower. Arthur grinned at the mewls Merlin produces, satisfied that he is making his lover go wild with just fellatio and his fingers alone.

"Ahh! Arthur! So good! I've...ah!" Merlin yells, trying hard to thrust against in the tight heat wrap around his manhood but Arthur steadfastly held on, not allowing him. Merlin felt the edge coming from both the pleasure of Arthur's lips and fingers that continued to tease his hole, brushing against the nub inside him but never fully hitting it. Merlin gave a chocked cry, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten further. Arthur gave quickly gave a hard suck before removing his puffy lips out and withdrawing his fingers, knowing that Merlin was near but he didn't want him to come yet. This caused Merlin to whimper from the lost.

"Arthur..No...come back," Merlin begged, helplessly jutting his hips up in the air. Arthur chuckled at the wanton cries of Merlin, loving the way he reduced Merlin into nothing but a puddle of goo.

"I'm here love," Arthur whispered, kissing Merlin to give him a taste. Merlin moaned inside his mouth, tasting something different and Arthur's; shuddering at the hot feel of his mouth to his. Arthur finally separated to give them time to breath before holding on to Merlin's hip and pushing him to lie on his side.

"Let's see how flexible you are Merlin," Arthur grinned, unseen by Merlin. Arthur lifted a leg up and placed it comfortably on his shoulders and then shimmy over, his knees between the leg resting on the bed. Merlin gasped as he felt himself exposed, the cool air hitting his arse.

Arthur groaned out loud at the sight of the pink, wet, winking hole of Merlin, the position giving him a fantastic view. When he read the in one of the books, he knew he had to try it out. It didn't look comfortable as he had to hold on to Merlin's leg, but it said that it will push him far deeper than normal and he would be able to reach Merlin's prostrate much easier.

"Arthur? Arthur? What's going on?" Merlin asked, wondering what Arthur is doing.

Arthur poke his cock in the hole, smearing pre-cum around the rim, the anus opened a bit to swallow the tip but Merlin still flinch a bit. Arthur grabbed the lubricant and hastily coated his harden organ with it generously, wanting Merlin to feel no pain.

"Are you ready love?" Arthur asked, taking one hand to cup his cock and guide it to the winking anus. Merlin nodded, trying to relax his body. Both of them groaned at the first touch, Arthur using his hips to push inside. Merlin's body resisted at first but it opened up and swallowed Arthur's organ.

"So hot, ah! It's pulling me in Merlin," Arthur gasped, his hips pushing in quite easily. Soon, his balls touch the soft rump of Merlin, Arthur shaking from the feel of it. It was like Merlin was squeezing him so tight and it didn't want to let go.

"Are you okay? I'm not hurting you?" Arthur asked, his hold on Merlin's leg tightening from the pleasure coursing throughout his body. He just wants nothing but to start moving but he didn't want to hurt Merlin. It was the first time they tried a different position and Arthur wants for Merlin to enjoy it.

"Ha...ha...Arthur, I feel so full," Merlin whispered.

Arthur gave a strained smile but quickly turned to a pleasure grimace as Merlin squirmed at the new feel, making Arthur's organ moved out a bit then back in.

"Merlin, love, stop, ah.." Arthur begged.

"Arthur, move, please."

"Alright," Arthur quickly said and started to slowly move in and out before building a rhythm and started to thrust harder and faster, Merlin encouraging him.

"Ah! AH! Ah! Harder please! Ah! There! Please! There! Again!"

"Your! Wish! Is! My! Command!" Arthur growled, his hips piston in and out, refusing to close his eyes and missed out on the show of Merlin's body shivering and shaking from pleasure, watching how Merlin's hole takes him whole and then almost trapping him in refusing to left his cock go.

Wet squelching sound of skin hitting skin and moans rang out in the room along with Arthur's growls groans and Merlin's screams. Arthur's thrust hitting Merlin's spot again and again, making Merlin see stars behind his blindfold.

"Arthur. I can't. I'm AH!"

Arthur felt Merlin's inside squeeze harder, causing him to falter a bit before he quickly move out of out Merlin and turned Merlin on his stomach and entering again with a gasp. He covered Merlin's back and thrust harder and faster, his using his hips and feet to propel him inside Merlin's. He grabbed hold of Merlin's dripping manhood and pump to the rhythm of his trust.

"That's it. Come on! Come for me," Arthur ordered, giving hard thrust one after another.

"AH! Ah! I'm! Ahh! ARTHUR!" Merlin yelled, climaxing, his body tightening, his back curving towards Arthur's chest, cum after cum pouring out of his cock as Arthur continued to thrust inside, Merlin squeezing him painfully. Arthur gave one, two, three hard thrust before he also climaxed, that sweet arse milking him again and again, hot thick liquid filling Merlin up and some dripping down his crack.

"Merlin!"

After what seemed like hours, Arthur's orgasm finally stopped, his body immediately collapsing on Merlin. Arthur quickly moved out before he suffocates Merlin, his soften cock detaching from Merlin's, causing Merlin to twitch at the organ leaving his sensitive hole.

Arthur rest on his side and gathered the almost comatose Merlin into his arms, gingerly arranging the sweaty and dirty body into his embrace, tucking Merlin's head under his chin.

"Ha...ha...Arthur?" Merlin asked, his breath slowly returning to normal.

"Hmm?" Arthur answered, his body tired and satiated.

"Could I remove the blindfolds now?"

"Of course love," Arthur gently removed the blindfold, smiling at seeing the daze bright eyes of Merlin.

"Well, how did I do?" Arthur asked cheekily, running his fingers at Merlin's tousled hair.

Merlin blushed at the question, plunging his red faced into Arthur's chest. Arthur chuckled but it turned into a moan when Merlin licked at his nipples.

"I'll give you a B+ for creativity," Merlin answered, Arthur feeling the grin in his lips.

Arthur growled, bringing Merlin's lips up to kiss roughly, dominating Merlin's mouth. Their lips separated with a pop, Merlin's eyes become hazy.

"B+ eh?"

"Huh?"

"Guess I should have a retest to make it higher!" Arthur growled, attacking Merlin's neck.

Merlin squeaked and tried to stop Arthur.

"No! A+! You got an A+"

"No. You said B+. I have to retake the exam again," Arthur leered at Merlin, shouting Merlin's protest by kissing him long and deep.

Needless to say, Merlin was walking with a limp the next day and Arthur watched with a smug expression, a handwritten "A+" was tucked inside his drawer.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note:** Errr...not sure how this one turned out. Arthur does seem to be the type to have Merlin writes it down as proof. Oh well...hope you guys like it. I won't be making a smut every time. I'm not that comfortable in making them in every chapters.

The Ice Mistress: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I thought that nobody likes this fic...T.T

Helen: Sure. No problem.

MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Haha! That's exactly the type of cat I want to have. I didn't describe the kitten much. I'll say more about Lily in the coming chapters. Thank you for reviewing all the time. I'm so happy that someone likes this.


	6. Chapter Six: Proud Man

**Arthur's a/an ...**

**Summary:** Sequel to "Arthur's a Stupid Man". Series of one-shot. This would be more Arthur centric point of view but I can mix it with some others. I have the chapters outline but request are welcome and I will try to incorporate them. Ranges from fluff to explicit.

**Warning**: I think it's because I'm sick that's why this became dramatic (and the next two others, as well). Hope you guys still like it.

**Chapter Six: ... Proud Man **

_Where Arthur was too proud to admit his mistake that causes Merlin to leave him._

Arthur stares at nothing, the setting sun casting his figure into the shadows.

He looks terrible really.

His hairs were a mess, uncombed and clump together. The clothes his wearing was still the same from yesterday. Dark circles are under his bloodshot eyes and his chin is covered with hair because he didn't bother to shave.

What's the point?

Arthur never expected to feel this way.

"_She's mighty cosy with you," Merlin commented with a detached tone, his face a blank mask. Arthur looked up, distracted with the papers in his hand. _

"_Hmmm, what did you say?"_

_Merlin's face twitched a bit before it went back to an indifferent one, shifting papers on Arthur's desk and repeated the question. "I said, Vivian looks pretty chummy with you."_

"_What?" Arthur asked, blinking as the question settled in and his lips stretched into a impish grin. "You're jealous!"_

_Merlin bristled at the accusing tone Arthur used, swatting at the pointing hand, bringing his face down. But it was too late, Arthur already saw his redden cheeks and felt butterfly fluttered inside his stomach at the thought of Merlin actually jealous._

"_You're dreaming Arthur. I am not jealous."_

"_Yes you are. My, I never thought I'll see the day that you would be jealous," Arthur said, laughing a little._

"_Do I?" Merlin asked back, his face returning back to a serious expression that causes Arthur to grin wider._

"_Do you what?"_

"_Do I have a cause to be jealous?" Merlin asked again, Arthur sobering up when Merlin didn't crack a joke like Arthur expected. He went close to Merlin and wrap an arm around the slender man, giving a kiss to his temple before whispering, "Of course not. There's nothing to be jealous about. Vivian is nothing more than a colleague and right now, we're just working on a case together."_

"_Good," Merlin whispered back, the answer muffled because his face was press against Arthur's chest. Arthur gave a (manly) giggled; Merlin hitting him in the chest as retaliation._

"_I'm sorry love. I can't help it. You're so adorable when jealous," Arthur told Merlin, appeasing the obviously embarrassed male._

"_Prat," Merlin retorted, not removing his face from his hiding place on Arthur's chest._

_Arthur softly chucked at him. _

They were doing great, reaching their seventh month as a couple. They fight all the time but nothing really serious. It was their usual way, bantering and teasing each other. Morgana commented once that that's their form of foreplay. Merlin blush bright red that day (Arthur was distracted by the beautiful look of Merlin blushing to really bother with replying to Morgana).

About two months ago, they had an actual fight and Arthur thought he handle it well. At least, he thought he had.

"_What is the matter with you? You have been moody all week! If I don't know better, it's like I have a woman with me," Arthur growled out, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He threw his briefcase down on the couch and remove his coat and leaving it on the floor, his attention focus on the sulky man in front of him._

"_That's what you want don't you?" Merlin ask, his face fixed on the side, refusing to look at Arthur, his hands constantly petting a sleeping cat._

_Arthur gritted his teeth in frustration, wanting to shake Merlin and hopefully squeeze the answer out of him. Merlin has been acting weird for the past month; being quite and withdrawn. Arthur could barely get him to talked to him without so much as shouting at him._

"_I don't understand what you mean Merlin! I am not a mind reader. You have to tell me what's wrong!"_

_Lily woke up from her nap with the shout and jump off Merlin's lap, going out of their sight. Merlin turned to glare at Arthur, standing up, his arms akimbo._

"_Why bother? You seemed perfectly happy in leaving me alone by myself!" Merlin yelled back. _

_Arthur was taken aback by the bitterness in Merlin's tone, his cheeks tainted with two blotch spot of red and his eyes wide with hurt. _

_Arthur dimly remembered that he wasn't able to spend as much time with Merlin as before, always leaving early and coming home late. Even in the office, Arthur was mostly swamp with meetings, court hearings, conference meeting and other things related to their high profile case. But Arthur was really handling a difficult case; surely Merlin knew how important that was to him._

"_Merlin, we've discuss this before. I'm swamp with work. I'm sorry that I haven't been paying much attention to you but it's not like I'm doing it deliberately. You didn't have a problem with this before." _

"_That's not the point Arthur. I don't mind you being busy. But do you have to be all over Vivian all the time?"_

_Arthur's eyes widen with understanding. He massaged his temple with his hands, feeling a headache coming. It was cute in the beginning but now, Merlin was just testing his patience with his jealousy._

"_For the last time Merlin, Vivian is a colleague and currently my partner for this case."_

_Merlin's eyes deepen, the blue irises glowing in their depths. "I know that Arthur. Contrary to what you think, I am not stupid."_

_Arthur refrained from rolling his eyes at Merlin. He sarcastically ask, "Then what is it with you and you're jealously?"_

"_She's all over you! She flirts with you all the time and you just stand there and laugh! You could at least have the courtesy to stop her or move away."_

_This time, Arthur did roll his eyes at Merlin, removing his tie in frustration. "I have no time for this Merlin! I am about to break the most largest case I have ever handle and you are prattling about this supposedly flirting Vivian, who is my partner in the case! Come talk to me when you have your head straightened out." _

"_Arthur! Come back here."_

"_I'm tired Merlin. Talk to me when you can make yourself see sense."_

That night, they sleep in separate bedrooms for the first time. Both felt the separation deeply, but neither made a move to do anything about it. Arthur focused all his attention to his case and Merlin focused on his, whatever he focused on anyway; probably looking after that cat who took sides. It doesn't take a genius to know that Lily took Merlin's, hissing at Arthur when he tried to pet her.

Bloody cat.

Arthur purposely avoided Merlin after that night. He was surprised that none of their common friends approached him about it. Considering both Merlin and him used to be always attached to the hip, arguing and bantering.

Even though they weren't speaking with each other and Arthur avoiding Merlin, Arthur would still find his food prepared for him. He would find breakfast lay out for him even if he wakes up really early to leave the house. He would find his lunch at his table, even if everyone knew he had already gone out to eat with Vivian. He would find his dinner, covered and hot even when he came home so late that Merlin would probably be sleeping already.

With all those meals, a small note was tucked in Merlin's messy handwriting, telling Arthur to eat and keep himself from being sick.

It should have touched Arthur but it just makes him annoyed more at Merlin (of course Merlin had to be bloody perfect and compassionate; it makes him sick!) and he would ignore the meal prepared. He refused to be the first one to back down, stubbornly clinging to his anger and the thought that Merlin the one who was at fault.

After five days, the verdict was finally in. Arthur gave the closing remarks and the decision was in their favour. Their client was ruled not guilty and the firm celebrated the win with a grand party.

Arthur drowned his anger with alcohol; his anger stemming from not seeing Merlin at all at the party. Trust the man to be so petty as to miss his lover's victory party.

To be fair (though Arthur didn't thought of it), he wasn't really looking hard enough; his attention was at his partner, Vivian.

It was a stupid and a classical case and Arthur shouldn't have been surprise in the first place really.

_Arthur hiccup and Vivian gave a girlish giggle at that, the two left alone in a darken room, Arthur claiming that he needed air and Vivian accompanying him. Both were quite drunk with people constantly pouring them drinks, Arthur already felt a nice buzzing feeling in his head._

_Arthur gave a laugh at the giggle and brought his glass of wine to toast with Vivian, both of them laughs as they missed and bump into each other._

_Arthur steady Vivian, bringing their face quite close to each other. Arthur seemed lost at Vivian's gaze before he took a step back and sat on the couch with a sigh._

"_Hmm...that doesn't sound like a noise you should be making after winning such a big profile case," Vivian noted, sitting next close to Arthur. Arthur didn't bother to move._

"_It's nothing. Just tired after all the days we poured into this."_

"_A flimsy excuse. Now come and tell Vivian the problem. I'm a good listener," Vivian whispered to Arthur's ear, causing a small flutter of arousal spark in Arthur's belly, his head ringing warning tones but he pushed it aside._

"_It's my well..." Arthur tried to find a word to describe Merlin, not quite comfortable yet admitting in the public his relationship with Merlin. Only those close ones knew that they were together as a couple. Others have a hunch but no one tried to confirmed it._

"_Your assistant?" Vivian volunteered, her hands landing on Arthur's thighs. "I noticed that you two haven't been in good terms. You barely speak to each other."_

"_Um huh," Arthur mumbled, distracted by the hand on his thighs._

"_What did he do?"_

"_Huh?"_

_Vivian giggled and her hand slid further up. "What did you assistant do that made you so distracted and moody all week?"_

"_Oh, it was nothing. He was just being unreasonable and stupid. He was thinking that we were flirting with each other."_

"_Do you think he was wrong?" Vivian whispered, her hand already resting on Arthur's hip, her lips close to his and her eyes boring into Arthur's._

"_Do you?" Arthur whispered back, his eyes gazing at those redden, glossy lips. _

_Instead of answering, Vivian crushed her lips to his and flung an arm to grab tightly on Arthur's neck. Arthur growled low and stood up, easily lifting the petite woman up and responding back to her. He took a few steps and dispose Vivian's bottom to the table and then concentrated on taking control of the kiss. Flashes of smiling pale-skinned male went through his head but Arthur ignored in, grabbing hold a soft, firm breast, causing Vivian to throw her head back and moaned loudly. _

_Arthur went down to nip and bite on Vivian's neck, the taste and smell of the moaning body in his arm making his head woozy. He faintly heard heels clicking towards the room they're in and soft voices speaking but he was too far gone in kissing Vivian back to really notice. _

"_Arthur!"_

"_Morgana? What's wrong? Is Arthur there?" Arthur heard the familiar voice called out and he felt his brain nudge him to pay attention. Arthur tried to detach his lips from Vivian but the woman persistently kissed, him sucking in his tongue in her mouth. _

"_It's nothing Merlin. I was mistaken! There's no one here. It's only a storage room," Morgana quickly answered, turning her back to Arthur and trying to move a figure out of the door's way. But Morgana was too late._

_It was the loud gasped of his name and glasses breaking that brought Arthur out of the haze._

_Arthur turned and squinted at the door to be meet with bright blue eye; Arthur felt cold water washed all over him. _

_Merlin's eyes were wide, shock and filled with hurt, looking at the body intimately pressed together. Both have kiss ridden lips, tousled hair and open tops. Merlin's mouth opening but no words came out._

_Then Merlin turned and ran._

Arthur was stunned for a minute, not moving. It was when Vivian tried to pull his lips back to her that he snapped out of it. He politely told Vivian to get out, which the woman surprisingly did without much complained; only winking at Arthur before leaving. Arthur sat on the sofa with his head clutched to his hand, sorting out his thoughts and emotions; guilt and anger was the most prominent. But his anger for Merlin not showing up for his victory party and the events that happened the previous week won out.

He continued to reason out that Merlin pushed him to do what he did and he was drunk in the first place. It was not like Vivian and he did more than kiss. He kept on repeating that in his head, justifying his actions.

It surprised him that Morgana said nothing, even giving him a drive home, seeing that Arthur was not capable to drive himself.

He was even more stunned to see Merlin sitting in their couch when he got home, Lily in his lap pouring as the hands kept her close to the stoic looking man.

He was half expecting in not seeing him after what happened.

"_Merlin?"_

"_You were expecting Vivian?" Merlin answered with a sharp tone. _

_Arthur sneered at him for that. "She had been a better company than you."_

_Hurt flashed in Merlin's eyes before it was quickly replaced by anger. "She's a better kisser than me as well?"_

_Merlin stood up in his anger, pushing Lily off his lap and scrambling out of their sight. _

"_Damn it Merlin! You made me do this!"_

"_You're pushing the blame on me?"_

"_Yes! If you haven't been so unreasonable and bloody jealous, none of this would have happened!"_

"_Are you listening to yourself Arthur? I didn't make you make you stick your tongue down her throat! You did that on your own!"_

"_I was drunk! And she kissed me first!"_

"_Oh you're going for that excuse? That doesn't explain why you kept on kissing her!"_

_Words, both accusation and hurtful, started to come out and toss to each other._

_How Arthur refused to acknowledge Merlin public._

_How Merlin was too clingy and doesn't know personal space._

_How Arthur was too demanding and never satisfied._

_How Merlin was too insolent and disrespectful._

_How Arthur brought Merlin down in front of others._

_It was Arthur who made the most cutting remark._

"_Damn it Merlin!" Arthur yelled, flinging a vase to the wall. Merlin winced at the sound somewhat cowering as Arthur towered over him. Arthur was too far gone to noticed, his adrenaline filling his body, too angry to care._

"_You nagged and nagged and corner me! You did this. You gave me no space to breathe! Ever since you came into my life, you tried to take control of how I think, act and talked! I have news for you Merlin! Just because I fucked with you doesn't give you the right to control my life! And guess what? I don't show bloody affection in public because it makes me uncomfortable. Unlike you, I am not a bloody flaming fag!"_

_Deafening silence fell on the two, only Arthur's harsh breathing was heard. Arthur's angry haze slowly leaves, his eyes wide and looking at the small hunched trembling body in front of him, Merlin's eyes staring at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. _

_Merlin's eyes were wide and all kinds of expression flashed by. _

_Then, as if a vacuumed sucked everything in, Merlin took a step back, straighten and his expression turned stoic, statue-like. His blue eyes were cold and Arthur could tell nothing from the normally expressive eyes. Merlin walked towards Arthur and Arthur stiffen in defence, wondering what he will do. But he just walked passed him, bend down and grabbed his coat. _

_He turned to look at Arthur, his eyes steel, face masked in an indifferent look. Arthur had never seen Merlin so...cold._

"_If you have felt like that from the beginning, you should have told me. I wouldn't bother you otherwise," Merlin said, his frosty tone sending chills down Arthur's back. _

"_Goodbye, Arthur." _

_Merlin left that night and Arthur never saw him since._

He was expecting to see Merlin back in his office. He didn't chase after him, convincing himself that Merlin was only overacting and that once he calms down, he will see reason. He was a bloody Pendragon and he will not chase after anyone!

He sat on the sofa, chanting in his head that it was Merlin who started everything and pushed him to a corner with his attitude, push him to kiss Vivian.

He fell asleep on the sofa and went to work the minute he woke up, not bothering to change.

When he didn't see Merlin in his desk, he sneered and said out loud that he will fire Merlin if he was late again. He went to his office and focus on the documents in his table, checking every few minutes to see if Merlin arrived.

When he checked for the nth time, the figure of Morgana was blocking his view, a hand outstretch offering Arthur a folded paper.

_Arthur grabbed the paper rather harshly, telling Morgana at the same time, "I don't have time for this Morgana. My assistant is not yet in and I – "_

_Arthur was stopped short as he read the letter. When he was done, he glared at his sister, demanding an explanation._

"_What's this?"_

"_A letter of resignation."_

"_I know that Morgana. Why are you giving me this? You can't possibly accept this! Merlin can't just up and resigned. He has a contract!"_

"_Which expired yesterday."_

"_What?"_

"_That's why we were looking for you yesterday. To have you sign his renewal contract. That and he was planning to give you a gift for winning the case."_

_Arthur was stunned to silence, his body flopping down back on his chair. He distinctly remembered the broken glass in that room and that must be Merlin's gift. He vaguely remembered a time when they went out of town for a client meeting and they walked by a specialize store that sells personalized glass figurines. He commented offhand that he liked one of the figurines in display; the one with the knight riding a horse with a sword lifted over his head. It reminded him of his favourite fairytale when he was a child. The first and last one Uther read to him when he tucked him in bed (Uther only did it because Ygraine was sick and Arthur would not go to sleep). _

_Merlin must have ordered that and picked it up that day of the party._

"_He came by today (Arthur fling his head up in surprise) to give that to me; asked if Gwen and I can collect his things for him. We'll have his desk cleared out by the end of the day." _

_After that, Morgana turned to leave him but Arthur called out, "Aren't you going to say anything?"_

_Morgana turned to look at him, her gaze guarded. "There's nothing to say. You obviously have made your decision."_

_Arthur kept quiet and just continued to stare at Morgana. _

_Morgana's gaze suddenly turned darker. _

"_You obviously choice your pride over Merlin."_

True to Morgana's words, Gwen and she cleared out everything Merlin owned, which was much as Merlin keeps his personal belongings at home.

When Arthur went home, all of Merlin's things were cleared out.

Every single thing that Merlin ever owned was removed; paintings, clothes, clattered memorabilia of football games (Merlin may not be athletic but he was fan of the game, always watching when he could), down to the small sweet messages Merlin tended to post everywhere for Arthur to read.

Even Lily was gone.

It was like Merlin never lived with him from the beginning.

The only thing left that has any connection to Merlin was the old jersey shirt of Arthur's that Merlin begged Arthur to give him. It was too small for Arthur already so he didn't mind giving it to Merlin. When Arthur asked him why he wanted it; Merlin's answered made Arthur's chest warmed with happiness.

"_It's too embarrassing!"_

"_Come on! You can tell me. I promise I won't laugh."_

"_You promise?"_

"_Merlin, tell me already. Stop acting like a girl."_

"_Prat, I won't tell you."_

"_Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I won't call you a girl. Just please tell me!"_

"_Fine. Promise you won't laugh."_

"_Mer-lin!"_

"_Okay, okay. Here goes."_

"_Waiting here."_

"_Prat! Its – its – because I don't get sad or lonely when I wear it, because it reminds me of you when you're not here. It's like a part of you is always with me."_

_*snorts*_

"_You promise not to laugh!"_

"_You're such a girl Merlin."_

"_Arthur!"_

"_*chuckles* Okay, okay. I'm sorry. For what it's worth, my heart melts for you."_

"_You're making fun of me."_

"_Hahaha...you're really adorable Merlin."_

"_Prat."_

Arthur clutched the shirt in his hand; he got Merlin's silent message loud and clear.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note:**

MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Haha, I can relate to that. Our computer used to be in my parent's bedroom. =P I'm so happy you continue to like my fic. I'm grateful for all your support.

Helen: You're welcome. It'll be awhile before I get to that part though.

Malexmale Goddess 101: Haha, well I hope to hear from you more in the future as well. I'm happy you like it!

Sweet: Oh? I'm glad you think so. I thought you find my Merlin and Arthur weird. Hehe, I hope that my creative will continue to grow with reviewers like you guys!

Vanillavillian101: Haha, thank you for reading my fic. If it wasn't for you guys, I won't be this inspired!


	7. Chapter Seven: Broken Man

**Arthur's a/an ...**

**Summary:** Sequel to "Arthur's a Stupid Man". Series of one-shot. This would be more Arthur centric point of view but I can mix it with some others. I have the chapters outline but request are welcome and I will try to incorporate them. Ranges from fluff to explicit.

**Warning: **Still sick (I hate having the coughs and cold) so therefore, still dramatic. I think the level of drama went higher with this one.

**Chapter Seven: ... Broken Man **

_Where Arthur finally broke down and help came from the most unexpected person._

Two weeks, four days, forty minutes and twenty seconds since Arthur last saw Merlin.

"_You bastard!"_

"_Gwaine, calm down!"_

"_Don't you dare tell me to calm down Lancelot! How dare you show in front of me?"_

"_Gwaine, please, calm down."_

"_Gwen, I will not calm down, but for the sake of everyone except him, I will leave."_

"_Please, Gwaine. We didn't invite you for this. We just want to spend some time together."_

"_No. I will not lower myself to be in the same place as him; let alone the same table! I will leave or else I will beat him to death!"_

"_Gwaine..."_

"_And you! Don't you dare show your face anywhere near me. I can't believe that I let him go for someone like you! You had him and you just walked all over him! You don't deserve him. I'll make sure you will never see him again!"_

"_Gwaine, buddy, come back."_

"_No. I'll see you next time. Without him."_

_Arthur neither reacted nor even stirred all throughout Gwaine angry warning._

Cold numbness fills his entire body, his body functioning on its own without much conscious thought. Everything was just like a blur to him. He couldn't taste what he eats, couldn't really feel much of what he touches, and couldn't really process much of the things he hears. He couldn't even really see much of what he sees.

Everything was just a blur of colours, events and time.

"_Shouldn't we do something?" a worried Gwen whispered to Morgana, her hands fidgeting on her lap. _

_Morgana's stern eyes soften a bit looking at his dead looking brother, she wants nothing more than to give him a hug but she steels herself and breaths in deeply, stating, "It hasn't sunk in yet. When it does, we'll help him in any way we can. As of now, anything we do would not do anything for him."_

"_It's awfully scary how he just sits there work, go home and then repeats it again. It's like he's not even aware of what his doing," Gwen mumbles, concerned for her close friend. Morgana nodded along with her, not knowing what else to say._

Arthur doesn't even have much conscious thought, working on autopilot.

He would wake up, dress, grab anything edible in the fridge (the thought that Merlin always made sure food was always present whispers in his head but it doesn't register), go to work and then go home.

Uther had given Arthur paper works to work on, claiming that he needed to be more involved in the business aspect of the law firm. Arthur didn't care that it was Uther's subtle way of removing clients from him, considering he was barely functioning.

"_Arthur, I will be transferring all your clients to different lawyers. I have also informed others that you have been temporarily removed from lawyer duty. I want you to focus on taking over the firm for me."_

_Arthur stared at him, his facial expression hardly changing as Uther continued to tell him what his next course of actions will be as well as outlining his schedule for him. Morgana haven't hired a new assistant yet and Arthur never asked for a new one. _

"_Here is the first batch of paper works I need you to look over. It is concerning our business investors and stock holders. I would need some of the paper works signed and we will go over them once you are done."_

_Arthur continued to look at Uther, mechanically nodding in certain points but the words just sound muffled in his head._

"_Arthur..."_

_Some spark of life flashes by Arthur's eyes at the exasperation tone Uther use but it was gone within a second._

" _*sigh* I will be leaving you to your work," Uther announce, leaving him to stare fixedly on the stack of papers Uther placed on his desk. Before leaving fully, Uther softly told Arthur, "Your mother and I expect you for dinner this Friday. We will be dining at home."_

_Arthur grunted his answer and Uther left him be._

He felt numb, his whole body just working to keep him alive, but heart unfeeling and brain froze on nothing.

There was no interruption in his routine unless you count the one with the Gwaine incident (Morgana thought it would help Arthur if she brought him out, it did nothing) and the time Vivian drop by his office to flirt but left in a fright.

It was the only time anyone saw a reaction out of him.

"_Arthur, darling! How are you?" Vivian greeted, sashaying inside Arthur's office in a tight skirt and opened top blouse. If she bends over a little bit, her bosom would have fallen out. _

_Arthur didn't even acknowledge Vivian's greeting, his eyes fixed on the documents on his table, hand continuously signing papers after papers, not even bothering to read the documents over (it's not like Uther trust him well enough to actually not read it over himself before giving it to Arthur). _

_Vivian pouts but brightens again, walking over to Arthur's side and pushing his chair back. Before Arthur could look up, Vivian plant herself to Arthur's lap, looking to the entire world like she belongs there. She brought her lips close to Arthur's ear and whisper seductively at him, "You didn't call me. I missed you. How about we continued were we left off before your annoying assistant Merlin interrupted us?"_

_Arthur felt a pang on his heart at the mention of his (former) assistant's name, his face twisting into a cold, almost cruel, smile. No one has dared mentioned his name around Arthur. Everyone was afraid on how he would react. He wasn't a temperamental, cruel person per say but he had his explosive moments that was epic in the firm. No one dared cross him before (when he came, Arthur changed but they were hesitant at best) and no one dares to cross him now, especially with how unstable he was. _

_Apparently, everyone got the memo (or at least have enough common sense), except Vivian._

_Vivian took Arthur's smile as a consent and was about to kiss him but Arthur stood up, Vivian falling from his lap and into the floor with a thud. Vivian cried out, rubbing her bottom from the pain. She petulantly pouted at Arthur and was going to whine but Arthur ordered her in a cruel, cold voice, "Out."_

"_Wha – Arthur! What has gotten into you?"_

"_Out."_

_Vivian stood up, giving Arthur a glare. "You have been acting weird since that lanky, awkward assistant of yours left! You should be celebrating that that no good assistant of yours is gone. Merlin has no right to be intruding in your and my privacy that way," Vivian hissed. She has not forgotten the time where Arthur mentioned that his assistant was accusing them to be flirting. At the time, she was too focus on kissing Arthur to really care, but now, she fumed at that; what right does an assistant have to accuse his boss of anything. Merlin was beneath them, only working as a secretary. _

_She told Arthur so._

"_He is just an assistant. He's nothing to you."_

_If it was possible, Arthur's expression turned deadly, his eyes were cold blue steel piercing through Vivian and this time, the female lawyer finally noticed it._

"_Arthur?" Vivian whispered fearfully, the cold stare of Arthur making the hair on her nape stand out. She shivered from the frigid look being bestowed upon her._

"_Don't mention his name," Arthur stated, coming close to Vivian, his hand circling around her tiny neck. Vivian breathes deeply with fear, backing away and Arthur following her each step. Vivian could not say anything, her throat closing up and the fell of the Pendragon's large hard around her neck kept her from saying anything. _

_She gasped out loud when her back finally touched the wall and Arthur trapped her body to it._

_Arthur's head bent down and whisper to her ear, "You have no right to say his name. You will be never worthy of someone like him. Someone like you will always be beneath him. You're not even worth a speck of dust compare to him."_

_Vivian started to tremble, the low murmur dangerous tone in Arthur's voice striking fear to her heart._

"_You will leave my office and don't ever bother me again. Unless it involves work, I don't want to hear, see or even feel you. Do you understand?"_

_Too scared to answer, Vivian vigorously nodded her head. Arthur gave her a feral grin and let her go, stepping back and return his attention back to the papers on his desk, dismissing Vivian wordlessly. It took Vivian a few minutes to get enough strength on her weak legs before she flee Arthur's office, not looking back._

_Arthur didn't bat an eyelash. _

It was reaching the third week when it finally hit Arthur.

Lancelot was in his office, gathering some of the pertinent information in Arthur's case that was transferred to him. Arthur was leaning on his window sill, watching the scene outside his office.

Lancelot thought he looked the perfect picture painting of a lost man but kept his opinions to himself. Experience has told him to just wait until Arthur came to him. Lancelot was still concerned very much for his close friend. He knew that this time, Arthur was going through something that is totally foreign to him and very much painful.

Lancelot continued to search through the mountain of papers on Arthur's desk. He accidentally pulled too hard, a stack of papers was knocked over, scattering all over the floor.

"Ah! I'm sorry," Lancelot apologized quickly, bending down to start picking the papers. He groaned to see exactly how many papers that were scattered. It would take Lancelot precious time to collect all of them. To his surprise, Arthur moved and bended down, helping him in gathering the documents and stacking them neatly.

Lancelot was staring at Arthur in surprised but quickly went back to work when cold light-blue eyes gave him a look. The two worked silently and efficiently, the silence hanging on their heads like a knife. Lancelot wanted to say something but didn't know what and Arthur could not be bothered to talk at all.

It didn't take long before they almost gathered everything.

They were almost done picking everything up when both of them reach for a small yellow paper, Arthur posing on his position and Lancelot glancing up on him, curious to why he was stop-short by the paper.

"Arthur?" Lancelot called, straightening up with the yellow paper in his hand. Arthur was still in the bend position, his arm outstretch.

Lancelot glanced down, his eyes widening when he read out loud the note, "Prat, eat the meal and don't make yourself sick from working too hard."

Lancelot gapped at the note Merlin's name almost coming out of his lips but Arthur shouted and pushed him back while grabbing the yellow paper out of his hands.

"Don't say his name!" Arthur yelled, glaring at Lancelot.

"Arth – "

"Shut up! Shut up! You don't know anything!"

Lancelot was horrified as Arthur yelled some more and started to thrash his office. He push off the newly stacked papers down, swiping the entire content of his table out; books, phone, folders, notebooks, pen holders, table clock, everything feel down with a loud crash.

It didn't satisfied Arthur as he pushed his entire table down, the loud bang started to attract more and more people in the scene.

It was when choke crying sounds (plus the fact that Arthur started _throwing things_) that Lancelot took action.

"Arthur!" he cried and grabbed hold of Arthur's wild flinging arms. He quickly put wrap his arm around Arthur's neck and used the other around his body, sweat dropping down his brow from the strain of restraining the thrashing man. He almost lost his grip but tripped Arthur down and pressed him against the floor, face first.

He pushed down the sympathy that filled him at the sound of Arthur's tortured cries and the sight of his wet and tearful face. He swallowed hard and cried over Arthur's wails (because there was no other way to describe the sound that was coming from the man), telling anyone to go and get the one person who could help Arthur.

"Get Morgana. NOW!"

Lancelot tightened his hold as the man below him started bucking and pulling his arms out of his grip. When he can't get out of Lancelot's hold, his body went slack and choke cries and pleads poured out of the man, calling for the name that would never come to him.

It was the most heartbreaking sight Lancelot ever saw.

…..

Morgana kept quiet as she strokes Arthur's hair, letting the broken man in her lap cry his eyes dry. Her heart broke at the sight of such a pitiful sight, Arthur's face filled with smear tears and fresh ones continue to drop down. His eyes were already blood-shot with dark circles from lack of sleep and now puffy from crying so much.

The sound coming from the man was akin to a hurt animal calling for help.

Morgana never expected to see someone as strong as Arthur to be so broken down. She had never expected how much Merlin had and continue to still have life-changing effects on her brother. It was something that she was both proud of and horrified. How can one person has such a huge impact on a person was scary but the fact that a standoffish, arrogant and independent man like Arthur allowed it gave her unmentionable pride to see Arthur becoming more.

After what seemed like forever, Arthur's cries went down into short gasps of breath and finally he stopped.

It was a few moments before Morgana attempted to speak.

"Are you okay?"

It took less than a second for Arthur to answer.

"That's the most idiotic question you ever asked."

Morgana rolled her eyes at the man but he couldn't really see with his face facing away from Morgana.

"Well, you seem to be feeling much better it you're insulting me."

"How is this better? All I feel is a hole in my heart and no matter what I do; I can't make myself feel anything other than this deep wrenching pain in my chest."

"I never thought of you to be this dramatic Arthur."

Arthur ignored Morgana's jab and continued to speak, words after words spilling out.

"I can't sleep properly without him by his side. If it's not his food, everything I eat taste like cardboard. I can't even wash properly without him with me (Morgana blushed at that, shaking the image of both naked men in the bathtub). I find that everything lacks meaning without him. And I wished to not be like _this_. "

"What do you want me to say Arthur? I have no words that will make everything alright."

"It shouldn't be like this. Couples have fights, make mistakes. Things end. It's part of life. Why can't I move on?" this time, Arthur turned to look at Morgana, his eyes confused and vulnerable.

Morgana gave a loud sigh before straightening up and pushing Arthur off her lap.

"Morgana?"

"Arthur, don't treat yourself like a victim here."

"I'm not – "

"That is what you are doing. Merlin (Arthur pushed back at the name) of for! Arthur! It's his name. It's the name of the man you cheated on, blamed everything and walked all over."

"Morgana, I never – "Arthur started, pangs of guilt filling him at Morgana's words

"Stop denying it. You were the one who came to Merlin and ask him to choose you. You were the one who decided you wanted him. After that, what did you do? You refused to acknowledge him in public as something more than your assistant. Everyone speculates but no one really knows except a few selected ones. You haven't even taken Merlin out on the date. And outing with us in the pub does is not considered taking him out Arthur. Especially when you refuse to dance with him."

"I don't like showing public affections," Arthur protested.

"I understand that and God knows Merlin did was well. What I don't understand is why you continue to let women flirt with you. I can't count how many times Merlin expressed his distress at seeing you do nothing while women after women drape themselves all over you," Morgana informed Arthur.

Arthur gapped and his mind went overload with pictures after pictures of scenes Morgana describe flashes in his head. And he was horrified to find out that he did nothing, even flirting a bit back.

"Merlin never said anything…"

"Because he didn't want to show you the side of him that was insecure and jealous. He was also worried that he was some sort of experiment for you and you will leave him for a woman because as you say, you are not gay. We did our best to reassure him that you were not like that. _How wrong we were_ (Arthur flinched at the venom in Morgana's tone). It was with that shank Vivian that Merlin couldn't keep it to himself. He told you and what did you do?"

" I reassured him that it was nothing."

"Was it really Arthur? Why did you allow all those women to touch you and flirt with you? Were you really just playing Merlin, experimenting on him before deciding that he wasn't to your liking and traded him with another one? Was it convenient to just let him found out by playing tonsil-hockey with the slut to avoid breaking up with him?"

"NO! I would never do that to him! I LOVE HIM!" Arthur shouted, standing up and facing Morgana with angry eyes.

Morgana glared at him for awhile before her eyes soften.

"Are you sure Arthur? Because that was something Merlin wasn't sure of. He was always uncertain and fearful, thinking about when you would wake up and decides you don't like him in that way. You certainly never did anything to reassure him. And having sex does nothing Arthur."

Arthur clutched his chest at the pain of Morgana's words. He wanted to just curl up and die from the amount of guilt he is feeling. His voice croaks as he tried to ask Morgana, "I – I never wanted Merlin to feel like that. I admit that I only treat him like my lover at home but I was just not ready for the public knowing our changed status as well. It was none of their business. I didn't mean to let those women flirt with me. I – it was just natural. I didn't think anything about it. Morgana, what should I do?"

"I think you should think over what you have done. Meditate your time with Merlin and everything you feel for him. Merlin may had some hand in causing this fight and subsequent break up (Arthur flinch again at that, his heart constricting at the reality that he lost Merlin), but I think that it was all on you. Merlin did not make you cheat on him. You did it on your own. And as far as I know, you haven't accepted to yourself how much you fuck up."

"What then afterwards? How could I have him back?"

Morgana gave a pity look. "Afterwards…I don't know. Arthur, none of us knows where he is. He's not in his mother's house nor is he in his previous place before moving here. It's like he disappeared."

Arthur looked down on the floor, his knees buckling beneath him and he collapsed on the sofa.

"No…" Arthur choked out, fresh tears coming out.

Morgana sighed and bend down to kiss Arthur's temple. She whispered, "Afterwards, I think you should move on. I'm sorry Arthur."

She left the sobbing man, knowing that he needed to be alone.

….

A week and half has passed since Arthur's breakdown.

Nothing much has changed for Arthur. He still felt listless, robotic. The only thing that was different is that Arthur felt guilt and pain drilling in his heart every time he breathes. Everything he does and touch somehow reminds him of Merlin, whether he was just writing down reminders (he would suddenly look up, thinking that he heard Merlin laughing at him for making list all the time) to brushing his teeth (Merlin would always sneak up on Arthur and try to surprise him but failed every time).

It was like he could feel, hear and see Merlin but at the same time, nothing.

To try to take his mind occupied, he threw himself in his work, this time, really just focusing on work. It didn't work much but Arthur was able to lose himself in legal matters for a few hours before the pain would resurface again and the ghost reminder of Merlin would show up.

He had tried to find out where Merlin is, going as far as hiring a private investigator; but true to Morgana's words, Merlin can't be found. Arthur wonders at times if he dreamt the whole thing but the memories of his time with Merlin was too real to be a dream.

In his attempts to bury himself in his work, he finished all the things his father wanted done and he found himself with free time. Dark and depressing thought started to resurface before he jumped out of his chair and looked for Morgana, hoping to distract himself.

When he reached Morgana's office, he groaned, not finding the brunette anywhere. He entered the room and flopped down on her chair, idly noting that the HR Manager's chair was way comfortable than his.

He swirls around and around, forcing his mind to think of nothing. But the persisted thought of Merlin kept on popping up that he growled and started to rummage around Morgana's desk to keep him occupied. He read paper works and documents that meant nothing to him but kept his mind preoccupied.

He saw a yellow paper (it reminds him of the yellow notepad Merlin always has) sticking out of a book and he unconsciously pull it out from a closed book. A tremulous feeling started in his gut, his hands shaking for some reason as he opened the obviously letter.

His breathe was let out in a whoosh. It was Merlin's handwriting!

Arthur quickly checked the date of arrival and it was two days ago!

He devoured the written words like a hungry man, trying to find any indication of where Merlin was. When he could find any, he slowed his brain down to focus on the words his (ex) lover wrote.

Nothing important was mentioned. It was just a letter asking how Morgana and the others are doing (it hurt Arthur that nothing was asked about him; but he should have expected that). Merlin also mentioned in the letter that he find himself with nothing much to do and decided to start gardening (Arthur painfully smile, imagining Merlin in gardening gloves and trying to remove a smudge of dirt on his cheeks only to make it worst). Besides that, the rest were not important (Merlin mentioned the weather and football; Arthur chuckled at that) but Arthur read every last one and read it again once his done.

He was about to read it for the fifth time when Morgana entered both surprised to see each other. His sister's eyes drop down to the letter clutched in his hands before going back to see the accusing look on Arthur's eyes.

"When did you plan to show me this?" Arthur asked, lifting the wrinkled paper in his hand.

Morgana watched him carefully, treating him like a wild animal and that pissed Arthur off. Everyone was tip-toeing around him all week, careful to avoid anything that might set him off (to his amusement, some of the females started to avoid him, thinking he was a nutcase).

"Morgana. When. Did. You. Plan. To. Tell. Me?" Arthur punctuated, standing up.

"I wasn't planning to."

Arthur gasped and he gave a hurt look at her. "How could you? I have nothing left of _him_, of Merlin. How could you keep something like this away from me?"

"Because I know you would start up again and try looking for Merlin."

"Do you not want me to find him? I thought you were happy when we got together? Is this your way of saying you secretly saying that you didn't want us to be together?"

Morgana glowered at Arthur, stepping right in front of Arthur. "Don't you dare put words in my mouth brother! I out of everyone, I know how perfect Merlin is for you. God wonders why Merlin would like you (Arthur gave a sneer at her for that) with all your faults but he does. I would like nothing better for you two to be back together again."

"Then why did you plan to keep this from me?"

"Because you won't find him! He won't tell me where Merlin is!"

Arthur was taken backed Morgana's shout before her words registered to his head.

"He? Morgana, someone knows where Merlin is?"

Morgana backed away, her face twisting into a guilt look. "No, no one knows where he is. I meant that Merlin doesn't even indicate where he is. There's no return address in the letter."

"There's no return address because someone gave it to you. Who did it Morgana? You know as well as I do that I won't let this go. If I have to interrogate every single person you know, I will do it. I'll do anything to have a chance to see him again."

"No Arthur."

"Morgana, look at me. How much broken do you want me to be before you tell me? Because I'm telling you right now, I can't breathe without thinking of him. I can't eat without the thought of Merlin's humming in my - _our_ kitchen. I can't do anything without him!"

Both Pendragon stubbornly glared at each other, the tension mounting in the room.

Finally, one of them caved.

"You won't like it."

"Just tell me."

"Gwaine. Gwaine knows where Merlin is."

Arthur was gone in a flash.

…

The first thing that greeted him was a fist to his face then a kick to his gut before the spitted words.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

Maybe he should have rethought not bringing Lancelot. He would have at least like for his body to be found. From the look of Gwaine's face (his cheeks was already swelling, the guys packs a solid punch), Arthur wasn't even sure if there would be any body left to be found.

Arthur didn't move from his sprawled spot on the floor. Thankfully, Gwaine didn't jump on him and beat him senseless. The man was glaring at him like he was the scummiest man to ever live.

Then again, Arthur already thinks that.

"Are you going to move or do I have to throw your ass out of my property?"

Arthur weakly stood up but moved quickly enough to stop the door from shutting by blocking it with his foot (good thing he was wearing his good ones or else his foot would be banged up as well).

"I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you bastard. Leave before I follow through with my words of beating you up."

"Please," Arthur begged, throwing his entire being in that one word.

Gwaine didn't moved or let his body off the door glaring straight at Arthur's with pure hatred. Arthur thought that he lost his chance when Gwaine fling the door open strong enough to break it off its hinge (he was calculating how fast he could run before he threw the door at him) when Gwaine just grunted.

"What?" Arthur asked, not understanding the grunt.

"I said, get in you pansy ass!"

Arthur blinked but quickly moved (hobble) inside when Gwaine made a move to close the door on him.

"Two minutes."

Arthur didn't waste any time. "Please tell me where Merlin is."

"No."

"Gwaine, please, I really needed to find him."

"And I really need to neuter your balls but we can't get everything we want, _can we_?"

Arthur instinctively covered his front from the murderous looking man. He tried to do some quick thinking on how to convince the man to tell him the whereabouts of his (former) lover.

He got nothing.

Gwaine didn't badge despite the heartbreaking look Arthur threw out at him.

"Times up. Out," Gwaine growled out, opening the door wide.

Arthur let loose his everything in desperation.

"Please Gwaine! I need to see him. Even if to just apologize. I screw up. I know that. I didn't treat him as I should; as _you would_. I feel so wretched and I couldn't breathe properly knowing it was my fault that he left. But please, tell me where he is. Please allow me a second chance to fix it. Please."

"Why should I _Pendragon_? Even till now the Merlin I fell in love with is drowning in pain because of you. The Merlin I knew is lock somewhere inside, he hardly smiles at me, hardly eats, couldn't sleep. Because of you!"

"I love him. Please believe me when I say that I really love him. That I'm sorry for pain I caused him and I want to make it right with him. Please. You're the only one who can help me."

Gwaine gave a demented laugh, "how ironic is that? You need my help when you took him from me."

Arthur wanted to point out that he was the one who let Merlin go but he kept his mouth shut, concentrating on pleading with Gwaine, even if his pride screamed in protest.

Arthur held his breath in, watching the agitated man walk back and forth; words were not spoken before Gwaine spoke out the words he wished to hear.

"Outskirt of Basildon, his at my father's estate, the Macken estate. My father is being nursed by his mother. You can easily find it once you drive out of the city."

Arthur held his breathe, waiting to see if the man would say anymore. When he didn't, Arthur was right on the door. But before he left, he turned back to asked, "Why did you tell me?"

Gwaine gave him a look of a man in pain, the same one he had for the past weeks.

"He loved you, still loves you and I - I just want him to be happy."

Arthur felt emotion choking his throat, sympathizing with the man. He gave a solemn nod which Gwaine returned with a small one. In that small microscopic second, the two men bonded with for their love of the same men before it was broken as Arthur scrambled out of the house.

Gwaine whispered softly in the wind, "You better make this right Pendragon. Don't make me regret this."

**TBC...**

**Author's Note:** Okaaayy….that was llooong. I didn't expect to write this long of angst. I think it's because I was coughing too hard that my brain flew out of my body. I hope you guys like it because I don't really like it much. It's too dramatic for me. But I couldn't write it in another way. Oh, I have abosolutely no idea what is Gwaine's last name so I just used the actor's last name.

Ah, and just to inform you, no, this is not the grand ending or something. This fic is looong from finished. But Arthur and Merlin will reconcile and the fluff will be back. I have many things plan for them.

**Replies to Review**_**:**_Woohoo! I just wrote a tear-jerker scene and suddenly reviews are coming! I'm so happy! I hope to hear more from you guys.

MaleXmale Goddess101: Ahh..music to my ears. I'm glad you like it. I'm thinking up of ways on how to make Arthur grovel. Hehe….

Helen: Haha, you're welcome. I reply to everyone's reviews. It's how I show my appreciation. Umm….it'll be awhile before that part comes up.

MirrorFlower and DarkWind: I wish I could do that at times during the tv show! Arthur can be really thick headed at times can't he? I'll let Merlin have a giant hug…from someone…*wiggles eyebrow*

Akelly9065: Haha, I'm happy that you do. I'm surprise that you're still reading this. It's not judgemental. It's a preference. Just like I can't stand seeing Arthur bottomed, you don't like reading nonrelated stories. I'm cool with that. Hope you stick around for a while.

Galatea87: Yeha! A new reviewer! I'm happy to hear from you. Thank you. I will have Arthur grovel like he never grovelled before. Provided I figure out how he will grovel. Hmm…..any ideas?

Jigoku-HI: THANK YOU! I'm happy to hear from you. I hope this angsty filled chapter is not overdone….

Mikase: Hey! A new reviewer! How's it hanging? Anyway, Merlin won't give in easily but I'm having a shortage of ideas on how to make Arthur grovel to Merlin. Any ideas?

Bluey: O.O REALLY? Well…..that's interesting…..tell me how it went? NOT IN DETAIL of course…..just if it work for you guys? Just out of curiosity…which one is which? You the Merlin one?

sweet: Hehehe, I love your reviews. Thank you! I hope this one is up to your liking.

BluesAvalon: *nods head* Yes, definitely an idiot. Woah….I did? I never thought of my stories to actually make people cry. Haha….I hope you like this one!


	8. Chapter Eight: Determined Man

**Arthur's a/an ...**

**Summary:** Sequel to "Arthur's a Stupid Man". Series of one-shot. This would be more Arthur centric point of view but I can mix it with some others. I have the chapters outline but request are welcome and I will try to incorporate them. Ranges from fluff to explicit.

**Warning:** Okay... I'm not sick anymore so this turned out more fun?

**Chapter Eight:** ... Determined Man

_Where Arthur's determined to make Merlin take him back or die trying._

"Everyone, I would like to introduce Arthur Pendragon, son of my old friend Duke Uther Pendragon."

Two glares (groundskeeper and servant boy), two flirting glances (maids), one scrutinizing look (nurse), four curious looks (other staffs) and one snort (cook and gardener) were given out as a response.

Lord Macken, Earl of Basildon didn't notice and gaily continued, telling his staff members some titbits about his father and their time, as well as how Arthur was taking a vacation and how honoured Lord Macken (or Lot as he told Arthur to called him) he is to have Arthur reside in his household.

Arthur just wants the ground to open and bury him alive.

The day didn't go so well and Arthur's not sure it'll end any better.

He made a mess of things (unintentionally; not that he believes Arthur) and it wasn't even pass noon.

_Flashback:_

_Arthur took whatever he needed and just shoved them inside his bag without much thought. He rushed inside his bathroom, hastily grabbing his toothbrush, toothpaste and shampoo and a large towel and quickly shoved them alongside his clothes. He looked around his room, shoving his bangs out of his eyes and checked off the list of things he needed to bring._

'_Underwear, tops, trousers, extra shoes, slippers, toiletries, phone ringing, sli – phone ringing?' Arthur bewilderedly looked around, trying to find where his phone went to. He quickly traced his missing phone buried under the discarded clothes and jump into the pile to retrieve it. Arthur grabbed hold of mobile phone with gusto and answered it with a hopeful "Hello?"_

"_Arthur," a distinct female voiced hissed at him at the other side and his shoulder went down in disappointment._

"_Oh, it's you," Arthur murmured in dejection._

"_Sorry to disappoint you for not being a tall, black haired assistant of yours brother dear," the female replied sarcastically._

_Arthur rolled his eyes, then remembering that Morgana can't see him, he bit out a "What do you want Morgana? I'm busy."_

"_Where are you, you twit? Father and Mother are waiting for you."_

"_Waiting for me? What are you talking about?"_

"_Arthur! Have you forgotten already? Today is a Friday and we're supposed to have our family monthly dinner ritual. I have reminded you about this yesterday," Morgana hissed lowly, anger in her voice._

_Arthur paused a bit in his packing before he went back and answered Morgana, "I can't come. I have to leave and go to Basildon."_

"_Basildon? Arthur, that's a long – wait, is that were Merlin is? Gwaine told you?" Morgana shrieked in surprised, a low whispered of "He told you but not me?" was added and Arthur can't help but smirked at that. _

"_Yes, he told me. He said that Merlin is at his father's estate. Did you know he was the son of Lot Macken? The Earl that father told us before, the one he went to school with."_

"_The Earl? No, Gwaine never mentioned it. That's beside the point Arthur. You're coming to Basildon today? That's a long drive. And what exactly do you plan to do when you get there?"_

"_I don't know yet. I'll think of something once I'm there. I just know that I can't waste this chance."_

"_Arthur! What am I suppose to tell Mother and Father? And what about work on Monday?"_

"_Make something up Morgana. Tell them I'm taking a vacation or something. I don't care. I have to go Morgana. Bye."_

"_Wait!" Morgana's voice called out, stopping Arthur from cutting off the call._

"_What?"_

"_Good luck. Don't be yourself."_

"_Shouldn't it be the opposite?"_

"_Yes, well, we knew how that turned out. Just – just don't screw this up okay? It's your only chance left."_

_Arthur was quiet for a while, stopping in the middle of his bedroom and looking around the room. He imagined the scattered clothes of Merlin, the small paraphernalia of football teams that used to litter the top of the cabinet, the novels stock precariously on the bedside table and most importantly, the sprawled slender form of Merlin, a smile on his face as teases Arthur for his OCD quirks (like making lists)._

_He took a breath and whispered back to his sister, "I won't."_

_Arthur disconnected the phone and moved out of his bedroom, his house and into his car, a determined thought echoing inside his head._

'_I'll make Merlin take me back or die trying.'_

_..._

_He might actually die even before he reached the estate. He almost crashed against a tree when he zoned out a few seconds while driving. _

_Against his wishes but knowing that he would need to be well rested if he plans to even reach Macken estate alive, he pulled up into a bed and breakfast inn just off the road and checked in. All the weeks of him abusing his body have finally caught up and he cursed for the wrong timing. _

_He was so tired that he didn't care the smile the elderly woman was giving him was as fake as the wig on her hair (it was probably around two in the morning so he kind of understands the peeved look but he is still a paying customer); he just grabbed the key and gave a distracted "thank you" and dragged his body towards the room the woman indicated. _

_He drop down on the mattress and it sagged comfortably on his form. He gave a soft moaned at the feel of the soft bed and buried himself in the covers, quickly setting his mobile phone as an alarm and closed the lamp beside him._

_He sighed as sweet sleep steals his consciousness away. The last thought before he drifted off was the smiling face of Merlin. And he smiled in his sleep for the first time in weeks._

_..._

_Arthur gulps as he looks at the imposing mansion in front of him; the steel gates looking intimidating to him._

_He finally reaches the Macken Estate in one piece (bloody people kept on pointing him to different directions; and Gwaine said he won't have a hard time finding it). Arthur took so many turns that he thought he would never find his way again. Fortunately, a restaurant owner finally pointed him to the right direction; though the man was creepy as hell. He kept on mentioning coins and destiny. _

_Arthur shook his head and lightly slapped his cheeks to wake himself up. _

"_Here goes nothing..." Arthur trailed off, steadily walking to the brown old fashion looking door and pressing the doorbell for a few seconds before letting go. He fidget in his place and tried to occupy himself by brushing off lint from his jacket while he waits. He felt the time stretching and was debating with himself if he should ring again when he heard the noise of lock shifting. _

_Arthur gulped as a tall, brawny muscled man loomed over him._

'_He's huge!' Arthur thought to himself, his eyes going wide as he took in the bulging muscles of his limbs and broad shoulders then finally to the man's small black eyes that is looking at him with a curious look. _

"_How can I help you?" the man booming voice asked._

_If Arthur was a lesser man, his knees would have quivered. Instead, he cleared his throat and asked, "Is Merlin Emrys here?"_

_A wide, almost adoring smile, spread on the giant of a man's face and Arthur felt his stomach twisted in a knot at that look. _

"_Merlin? Yes, yes. He's here. Do you want to see him?" the bigger man asked him, moving aside to allow Arthur in._

_Arthur wanted to declined, his nerves failing him. He wasn't exactly sure what to do once he saw Merlin. He drove about hundreds of kilometres and couldn't figure out what to do once he finally faced his (ex) lover. He swallowed the large lump in his throat and nodded to the man._

_He followed the nameless man walking in front of him, giving himself a pep talk. 'You can do this Arthur. Just look at him in the eye and say you're sorry and you were an ass and you are so miserable without him. Yes. That's what I will do.'_

_Arthur nodded his head in agreement and turned his attention back in front, giving a small yelp when he was greeted by the stopped figured of his guide. His nose was smashed into harden back before he heard the voice._

"_Percy," the sweet tone of Merlin drifted by him and longing filled Arthur's chest._

_The now named man answered back with a fondness and the longing was accompanied by fierce jealousy and fear that he was too late. The man, Percy, stepped out of Arthur's way and Arthur saw the softly smiling face of his (former) assistant in a few second before it twisted to confusion, hurt and then anger._

_Before Arthur could blink, he felt pain exploded in his right eye, his sight darkening and he staggered back, swaying on his feet. Then he heard the loud angry shouts of Merlin._

"_You bastard! How dare you show yourself here? Leave!"_

"_Merlin! Please calm down. Your hand, it's bleeding."_

"_Let me go Percival! How could you let him in? How could Gwaine tell him where I am?" Merlin's broken cries resonated. Arthur shook his head to try and get his bearing back, opening his injured eye with a winced but he ignore it and look at the weakly struggling Merlin in the arms of the large man, his form almost being dwarf by the man's arms._

_Despite everything that is going on, a flash of jealousy went through Arthur at seeing another man's arms around his love one. He swallowed it down and straightens up, lifting a hand to cover his right eye. He can already feel eye swelling from the punch. Damn, he never expected someone as frail looking as Merlin could punch that hard. _

"_Merlin, please, give me a chance to explain," Arthur begged, catching the attention of both man. Merlin's face twisted into a snarl and Arthur was taken aback by it. "What is there to explain? You have said your piece or do you have more to say about a freaking faggot like me?"_

_Arthur winced at the venom in Merlin's words, wishing with his entire being to take back what he had said. He told Merlin so._

"_I didn't mean anything I said. I was just angry and drunk and I was being a prat. I'm so sorry for everything. I was stupid and petty and I took it out on you. Please, give me another chance Merlin. I'm so sorry for hurting you."_

_Merlin was bugged eyed at first and stopped struggling with Percival. Then a few seconds later, his face twisted into a cold indifferent look, his eyes growing cold and Arthur shivered from the look. Merlin pulled his arms out of Percival's grip and pulled himself up._

"_Is that all?"_

_Arthur gapped at the cold tone of Merlin. "What more do you want me to say?"_

"_If that is all, then leave."_

"_Merlin, please."_

"_What Arthur? What do you expect? That you will tell me you're sorry then I will just run back to your arms?" Merlin asked._

_Well, he was thinking something along the lines; but Arthur kept that to himself, choosing instead to keep quiet._

_Merlin gave a choke laugh at his silence. _

"_I thought so. I wished I never have chosen you then maybe I could be spared from the pain," Merlin whispered. Arthur's eyes widen from shock and he stepped closer to Merlin, his arms out in an act of maybe hugging Merlin but the pale man step out back out of his reached._

"_You don't mean that," Arthur weakly says, his heart breaking into pieces._

_Merlin gave him a look that Arthur couldn't describe; it was somewhere between bitterness and longing. "I mean a lot of things and this time, I really mean it when I tell you to leave. I don't want to see you now, tomorrow and in the future."_

_Arthur stopped in his tracks, the pain in his heart twisting and he placed a hand to his chest in the hopes of stopping it. Merlin's name was out of his lips but it was ignored as Merlin left, running away from Arthur and into the mansion. All Arthur could do was follow him in his gaze._

_A low threatening voice asked, "You're Arthur?"_

_Bollocks._

_..._

_Arthur gave a loud sigh, dragging his feet along with him to the room of the lord of the house to talked with him. _

_Percival, the groundskeeper, all but curtly informed him that the master of house was inside his chambers and left him at that. Arthur was thinking along the lines of broken bones when Percival spoke up but thanks his lucky stars that he was alive in one piece; though the dark look thrown to him was not so reassuring. _

_He was greeted by the surprise butler that somehow recognized him. The butler, Watson, called for a young helper, a teenager male, to take Arthur's things inside. Arthur was too depressed to stop him, giving his car keys over to the curious looking male with just a note that he only brought one bag. The eager looking helper went out right after, the butler giving him a warning look. Both helper and butler steadfastly ignore the already starting to blacken right of Arthur, though the helper was looking at it enough times to let Arthur know it was as bad as it feels._

_Watson graciously offered him tea (the cold meat for his eyes was left unsaid) in the receiving room that Arthur declined politely. He then asked if he can speak to Lord Macken. Watson told him the way and then apologized profusely for not being able to escort Arthur. Arthur waved it off and went his way._

_He was walking without much notice when he saw a flash of the questionably looking painting (some sort of squares and circles painted that Merlin called abstract) inside the room he passed. He stopped short and with baited breath, push opened the slightly open door. He let it out when he noticed that he was right and it was the painting Merlin used to hang in their living room. Arthur step in the room, cautiously looking around for a sign of Merlin. When there was no shouting or limbs coming at him, he let out a relieved sigh and quickly entered further, looking at everything with a hungry gaze._

_The familiar messy room filled him with a sense of comfort. He had never thought that he would miss Merlin's messy habit. He sat down on the bed, grabbing hold of a discarded shirt and smelled the sweet aroma of purely Merlin. His eyes took a dreamy sheen to it and he cradled the shirt to his face, rubbing his cheeks to it. He didn't know how long he was inside, just sitting in the bed with the shirt pressed to his face but he was disturbed from his calm musing by two footsteps going towards the room and soft voices. _

_Arthur recognized the male voice to be Merlin. He stood up, scrambling to his feet in panic. _

'_Damn it! I can't let Merlin see me here. He'll think that I'm a pervert, smelling his clothes!'_

'_You're already doing that,' the voice nagged at him._

'_Shut-up!' Arthur cried back, frantically looking for a place to hide. He saw a changing screen divider (why would Merlin have something like that?) and quickly dashed to it, kneeling to his knees and hoping to everything he could call to that Merlin does not find him inside his room, hiding behind the wooden screen. He held his breath in when the door opened. He heard Merlin arguing with someone._

"_Merlin, I did not raise you to be violent," a motherly voice berated Merlin._

"_Mom (Arthur cursed at his luck; of all the people to be with Merlin, his mother had to be the one. This will not go well if Arthur was caught; Arthur can imagine the first meeting between Merlin's mother and himself), it wasn't like I planned to deck him. I just saw him and my body went into autopilot. I was just surprise to him and everything came back in a furry that I couldn't stop myself," Merlin answered back, his voice holding a tired tone to it; as if he said that it over and over again._

"_Sigh...darling come here."_

_Arthur heard rushing sounds then a choke cry and Arthur knew that it was Merlin. He painfully closes his eyes as he heard the choke sobs of the man he wished to take him back. _

"_Shh...honey...it'll be okay."_

_A muffled sound was sounded out._

"_It's okay to cry dear. You're not being pathetic for this. The man you love (Arthur inwardly cheered at hearing that Merlin still love him. Not loved) hurt you deeply. The wound is deep and he showing up here threw you off."_

_Another series of muffled sound occur and the sobs turned up in volume. Arthur was metaphorically hitting his head on the floor for his stupidity, wishing that he could just turn back time and redo everything he did wrong._

"_Honey dear, listen to me. (Some shuffling was made and Arthur can now clearly hear the crying sounds coming from Merlin) Still crying over the man who hurt you does not make you weak or pathetic. It just makes you human. Now stop this nonsense about being stupid and pathetic. I did not raise you to pity yourself. Now changed out of these dirty clothes and come with me to the kitchen; I won't let you off again for not eating breakfast properly. And an apple is not considered a full breakfast. You're as skinny as it is. You might disappear if you keep this up."_

_Arthur heard Merlin gave a weak chuckle and he heard footsteps, coming closer to his hiding place. Arthur felt cold sweat started to permeate his forehead and he started to chant, "Please don't come here. Please don't come here."_

_Someone up there loves him because Merlin didn't go inside the changing screen. He gave a quiet breathe of relief, opening his eyes and almost shouted out from surprise to see bright green eyes blinked at him. _

"_Lily," Arthur hissed. _

_The cat look mischievous (Arthur swears Lily has it for him) and was about to dart out and probably call Merlin's attention so Arthur quickly grabbed her and held the squirming cat in his hands. Merlin came back towards the screen and Arthur's heart started to beat faster, reverently hoping that Merlin heard nothing. To his luck, Merlin only bending down to pick something then standing up, bumping slightly to the screen. Merlin's bump dislodge a cloth on top and it fell on Arthur's head at the same time as the cat in his hands gave a hard bite; causing Arthur to give a loud yelp. This time, there was no way Merlin wouldn't have heard that one._

_Before Arthur knew it, a loud yell of "Pervert!" and a loud slap rang out._

_Arthur felt his cheeks flushed red scarlet in embarrassment (plus the hand shape mark on his cheeks); the cloth turned out to be Merlin's underwear._

_End of Flashback._

"Lord Arthur (Arthur chocked at the titled, having not heard it for a long time) will be staying here for awhile. I was informed that he has decided to take a vacation for awhile due to personal reasons. Please make him feel as welcome like he is part of the family," Lot finished with a flourished, making Arthur wonder exactly what is exactly wrong with the old man to have Merlin's mom (a nurse) looking after him.

Arthur started to fidget when silence followed after the speach, none of the present people moving or speaking. Arthur can feel the hand print of the slap throb rather painfully and he inwardly wonders how long it will take for both bruise to heal.

"Well, I guess that's everything. Lord Ar – "

"Please, call me Arthur. That title belongs to my father. "

"Ah, my boy, you will inherit the title soon after. It always wonders me why your father went through law when he could have easily run for a position. Then again, your father does love arguing."

Arthur gave a small smile, wincing in pain at the abuse muscle. It seemed that Lot finally notices the bruising (how he missed those baffles Arthur) and called over Merlin's mom, Hunith over.

"My dear boy! How did you come upon those bruises? They look painful. Hunith, please come here and look over Arthur."

Arthur started to protest but the old man wasn't really paying attention to him, talking to his nurse. Before he knew it, he was following the small kindly looking woman with Lot bidding him good day. Something about returning to his chambers was mumbled and the Lord Macken was away.

Arthur can feel pair of eyes glaring at his back and he could bet his bottom that it was that pesky little servant boy, Pete. Luke was the first one to burst inside Merlin's room after his cry, claiming that he will protect Merlin's virtue. Arthur was able to dodge the pan before it smashed to his face before Hunith stopped the boy.

Arthur came to dislike the boy on the account of the googly-eyes he makes to Merlin. Arthur cursed in all the tongues he knew. Back when Merlin was his lover, Arthur knew that his (ex) assistant attracts quite a handful of guys, but now that they're not in the best of terms, the knowledge of it gives him a nasty case of jealousy. Not only will he have to find a way for Merlin to actually listen to me, let alone give him a chance; he has to deal with other men.

Wonderful.

...

"Please sit down."

"Huh?"

Hunith suppressed a smile at the confused looking male in front of her. She maintained a blank look, observing the man that hurt his son, repeating her request.

"Please sit down."

The blonde-man followed her order, quietly sitting on the stool and keeping his eyes down. Hunith mechanically started taking out the things needed to treat the nasty looking bruises around his right eye and the swelling cheek. Her son certainly has some hidden strength in his delicate looking figure. It was always distressing to his son that he inherited more from her than his strong father.

She dabbed some cleaning liquid on the cotton and started to rub it against the abuse cheek, the male giving a hiss more out of surprise than pain. Hunith said nothing and just continued to observe the man.

From his son's description, Hunith was expecting some arrogant, prideful man striding around like he owns the entire world. The blonde man sitting in the stool look defeated and tired, his frame far from the strong, masculine male Merlin describe. Arthur looks like he has lost a lot of weight, the clothes on his back looking loose, hanging in his frame. The angular face looks shrunken and tired, cheekbones more prominent then muscles. It was the look in his eyes that convince Hunith that this man was repenting. The light blue eyes of Arthur looks remorse defeated and pained that Hunith doesn't have to look deep to see them.

Knowing that this man had hurt her only child makes her want to hate him; but seeing how much the man regretted his doing and her son still obviously madly in love with the same man, Hunith knows that she will help him get Merlin back.

That doesn't mean she will not torture him a bit.

"Please drink this," Hunith request, showing Arthur a green sickly looking medicine. Arthur looked hesitant at first but the stern look Hunith was giving him made him reach out to get the bottle. He grimaces when the odour wafted out from the bottle. He scrunched up his face in distaste and tilt the bottle, drinking the medicine in one go.

His face blanches and he started to choke badly, trying to cough out the nasty taste Hunith knows he must be having in his mouth.

"*cough* what *cough* the *choke* bloody hell *cough* was that?" Arthur manages to ask out, hands in his throat.

Hunith gave an innocent smile, bringing out a long and big looking syringe out of box. Arthur's eyes went big and his mouth fell open from shock.

"It was numbing medicine. So you won't feel this needle."

Arthur tried to say something but the words were struck in his throat. He was able to croak out, "Needle?" before his throat closed up from fear.

"Oh, you know, rabies shot. Lily might have infected you. She had her shots done, but we can't be too careful can we?" Hunith continued to smile innocently (it looked very much evil to Arthur) as she squirted some liquid out of the syringe.

He desperately wanted to run but his body won't cooperate. Before he knew it, Hunith turned him around and plunge the needle right into his bum, Arthur giving a loud howl of pain.

"My bad. I was supposed to wait for the medicine to take effect."

...

Arthur felt humiliation like he never felt before.

"You have to apply the inflammation cream to both your eye and cheek. Unfortunately, it'll be awhile before they fade. The bite marks on your hand would heal fast since they are just small. As for the pain in your bottom, you can massage it a few minutes a day and the stinking pain will be gone in two days."

He was laying on his stomach in the couch, Merlin's mom sitting some ways from him. He was trying to see if the couch can just swallow him whole to save him from further humiliation but the couch was not cooperating. He was still there.

He can feel many parts of him throb in pain, the green nasty medicine obviously not working. All it did was leave him a nasty taste of vomit in his mouth. He shouldn't have expected anything less. He did after all hurt her baby boy. Hunith must hate him with her entire being.

Deafening silence fell between them, Arthur fidgeting a bit from it. He was wondering if Hunith was plotting his demise. Nurses would probably know a thing or two on how to kill him silently and swiftly. Then again, she must be thinking that a long, painfully slow death would be much deserving.

Just bloody great.

"My son, Merlin, went home about a month ago, a broken version of the boy I raised. I haven't seen him in such a state since the time we had to bury his dead partner, four years ago."

Arthur twitched at her words, feeling a boot stamp down hard on his heart.

"I could barely make him speak. It was Gwaine who told me what happened. Imagine my surprise to hear the man my son happily talks about was the cause. He won't eat, can't sleep. He was wasting away and I could do nothing to bring him out of it. I decided a change of scenery would do him well and Gwaine was kind enough to offer his estate to us. It was fortunate that his father's needs some professional health care so we came here."

'_God, death would be better than this,'_ Arthur thought to him, seeing the picture Hunith was painting with her words.

"It was slow, but Merlin slowly came out of the shell he locked himself in; the people here did their best to keep Merlin preoccupied. Taking care of the meals here gave him a certain sense of accomplishment and when Percival offered the backyard garden for Merlin, my son slowly came alive, tending to different kinds of herbs and flowers that he started to grow. Then you came along."

Arthur gulped softly, wondering if this is the time where Hunith would finish him off.

"Even if your other qualities are left to be like, your timing can at least be commended."

'_Huh?'_ Arthur wondered, opening an eye to peek at the calmly looking woman.

"If you have come a few days early, I would have had Percival thrown you out none so gently. Come a few days later, I would have personally taken care of you myself."

"What?" this time, Arthur said that out loud, shifting to fully look at older woman.

"I may not trust you and it may take some time to see what Merlin sees in you, but I am willing to give my blessing for you to court my son back. But I will be watching you very closely. Make no mistake Arthur Pendragon. I may allow you to be near my son, but hurt him again and you will find some precious jewels missing when you wake up. I don't make threats lightly. Am I understood?"

Arthur fearfully looks at the still calm looking woman and nodded repeatedly.

Hunith looks satisfied with that. She stared at Arthur a few more seconds before she stood up and left him. Before she could leave fully left, Arthur called to her asking, "Why?"

It was awhile before Hunith answered, "You had the same look as my son."

"Look?"

For the first time since Arthur met her, she smiled and Arthur finally knows where Merlin got his smile from.

"You look like you're each other's world."

Arthur was stunned to silence at her words, his chest constricting.

He later on realized that it was from unbridled joy.

...

_First Attempt:_

Arthur's first attempt to talk to Merlin wasn't so smart. Arthur thought that since Merlin wasn't speaking to him and avoiding him every time (he couldn't even be in the same room as Merlin before the man disappearing into thin air), he could say the things he wanted through something. What better way than to do it with flowers?

Unfortunately for Arthur, he didn't research well enough the meaning of flowers before he left the bouquet inside Merlin's room. The next thing he knew was Merlin's red face striding towards him, the bouquet of flowers clutch in his hand before it was shoved right back to his chest with a loud parting words of "Fuck you, you bastard!"

When Arthur researched the flowers he gave, he somehow ended up creating the message, "I think you're hot and I want to have sex with you all day long."

...

_Second Attempt:_

The second attempt, well, Arthur didn't knew what came over him. He tried to cook breakfast for Merlin. He researched Merlin's favourite meals and printed out the recipes (Lord Macken was kind enough to lend Arthur his study). He woke extra early so he could surprise Merlin with the meal and hopefully Merlin would be impressed enough to hear him out.

He ended up somehow burning the pan (how was he suppose to know butter was flammable?), broke the eggs on the floor, slip on said broken eggs scattering the flour all over the place, knocking over the glass pitcher of orange juice and set the fire alarm off.

Merlin was not amused.

In fact, the bulging, throbbing vein on Merlin's temple told Arthur that he was the opposite of amused. He got horrible, unimaginable tasting food for a week. He grinned and ate them all. Anything to show Merlin he was serious in winning him back.

Merlin didn't even bat an eyelash.

...

_Fourth Attempt:_

The fourth attempt (because Arthur considering ingesting all those poisonous food Merlin gave him alone, as another attempt) was something Arthur really thought would work and maybe in some way bond over.

Once again, Arthur's enthusiasm lacked researched.

Arthur overheard Merlin mentioning how the weeds in his garden were causing him trouble. Arthur thought he could maybe help Merlin with the weed problem. So, like a overgrown puppy, he went to the garden (he was stunned at the sheer beauty of the Macken Estate's backyard; it comes with a huge field for horse breeding, then Merlin's garden itself was magnificent) early and went to work pulling green stuff that doesn't look pretty for him out of the ground. He was hoping that maybe if he shows how helpful he is, Merlin would let him stay and maybe the two of them could speak with each other.

So when Merlin arrived, Arthur happily showed the removed weeds to Merlin. Arthur was wondering why Merlin's face turned red (he was thinking he was blushing; oh far his thoughts were) before a battle cry was yelled out from Merlin and he charged at Arthur with his gardening tools.

Hunith had to treat Arthur again that day. All the while, Hunith kept her face straight when she informed Arthur the "weeds" he was removing was one of the herbs Merlin was growing.

...

_Fifth Attempt:_

The fifth attempt was something of a coincidence.

Arthur was walking out to the garden, hoping to catch up with Merlin and maybe invite him for tea when he heard Merlin's distress call.

"Lily, please come down from there."

When Arthur finally reached the scene, he saw Merlin standing beneath a tree and way up on the third branch was a clinging white fluff Lily. Arthur felt worry for the cat (because despite everything, Lily was still theirs) and quickly went to stand beside Merlin, the other man giving a glare at him when he noticed his presence.

"I'll get her."

"Don't bother."

Arthur didn't try to argue more with Merlin. He rolled up his sleeves and pulled his shoes and socks off and quickly climbed the tree. It wasn't as fast moving as he hoped since it has been awhile since he actually attempted to climb a tree but he was able to reach the third branched without falling off. He straddled the branch and called softly to the white cat, "Come here Lily. Come to Arthur. You're much safer here than over there."

Arthur reached out a hand and continued to call for Lily, hoping against hope that Lily would listen to him.

No such luck. All he got for his trouble was nasty scratches.

"Ouch! Lily!"

"Percy, thank God you are here. I can't get Lily to come down," Arthur heard Merlin's distress voice say. He looked down and saw the big man arrived, smiling gently at Merlin and he felt anger course through him.

"Lily, come down here. Stop worrying Merlin," Percival called, making Arthur snort at his attempt.

As if Lily would listen to hi – Lily jump down with ease.

Traitor!

...

_Sixth Attempt:_

The sixth attempt wasn't much of an attempt as a full out charged from Arthur. It had been around two weeks since Arthur was trying to make Merlin stand still for just a few minutes for Arthur to apologize properly but all his attempts were failing. Arthur decided that the best way was to find Merlin and lock the two of them somewhere so that Merlin would have no choice but to listen to him.

Therefore, Arthur stalked out into the field, glowering.

He swallowed down the jealous bile rising in his throat at the sight of Percival teaching Merlin how to ride a horse. Merlin was sitting on top of a large stallion (the Macken's were one of the few that supplies war breeding horses for races and for some people who likes a strong fast horse), his face fearfully looking at Percival as his hands clutched tightly to the reins. Percival was smiling at Merlin, his hand on Merlin's thigh rubbing it soothingly.

Arthur wants nothing more than to throw his hands off Merlin's thigh.

'_That looks more like molesting than teaching!'_ Arthur growled inside his head, glaring at the turned back of the large man. To his relief, the groundskeeper left Merlin side, going inside towards the ranch keeping the horse in. He looks like he was getting another horse out. Arthur quickly walks towards Merlin before the Percival comes back and interferes with Arthur's plan.

Arthur cursed as Merlin noticed him before he could surprise the slender youth.

"Leave me alone!" Merlin cried, forgetting for a minute that he was on top of a horse.

"Merlin, please, I just want a few minutes with you."

"I want nothing to do with you! Haven't you tortured me enough these past two weeks?" Merlin practically growled out.

Arthur pushed all the embarrassing memories back down and look at Merlin with determination in his eyes. "We're going to have our talk."

"Leave me alone!" Merlin cried out, stamping his foot down and his hands slamming hard on the neck in front of him. That was unfortunately the wrong thing to do. The stallion reared back in retaliation. Merlin cried out and wraps his arms around the thick neck in fear. He didn't fall but the station took off in top speed, Merlin clinging for his dear life.

"Merlin!" both Percival and Arthur yelled. Arthur ran to Percival grabbing hold of the reigns in the bigger man's hand and quickly mounted the horse and nudges his sides to start running.

"Wait!" Percival called out but Arthur was already long gone.

Everything Arthur learned back in college from playing polo was rushing back on him. He urged the horse to go faster, trying to catch up on the runaway horse. He was slowly gaining with Merlin and soon, he was a few inches away. Arthur tried to grabbed hold of the reigns but it had wrapped around the stallion's neck.

He cursed out loud.

"Merlin! Merlin! Look at me!"

"Arthur?"

"It'll be alright! Listen Merlin, you have to move up. Make a space for me," Arthur yelled against the wind, his brow starting to sweat. Merlin didn't ask question and edge closer to the horse. Arthur steady his breathing, hoping against hope that what he will do will not kill him. He moved his other leg to one side and side-saddle the horse he was ridding. He noticed Merlin's eyes grew big before he threw himself over and onto Merlin's horse.

By some miracle, he was able to grab hold and was soon sitting behind Merlin. If he didn't fear for their life, he would have enjoyed the close proximity of Merlin. Right now, all he was doing is cursing out loud as he tried his best to untangle the reigns wrapped around the stallion's neck. He tugged, pulled and even tried digging the horse's side to make it stop. Nothing works.

He saw that they were nearing the part where hundreds of trees grew and he cursed louder. He spotted bushes nearing them and an idea quickly formulated.

"Merlin! Listen to me. When I count to three, you have to let go!"

"What?" Merlin yelled back, his face twisted in disbelief.

"Trust me Merlin!"

Merlin looked at Arthur's eyes, trying to read something that Arthur doesn't know but he kept his eye contact, willing Merlin to listen to him.

"Trust me," Arthur whispered, the words getting lost in the wind but Merlin registered it. He gave a nodded and Arthur smiled at that despite the danger. He wrapped his arms around the slim waist and counted out loud.

"Remember, on three, you let go. One! Two! THREE!"

Merlin let go and a whish of air went pass them. Arthur angled their fall so that his back would be take the full hit, Merlin's body protected with his.

Arthur was waiting for what seemed like centuries before pain exploded all over, his back hitting on the bush hard and then his back scratching on the ground as they hit it before they rolled a few times and finally a tree stopping them with a loud thud. Both of them groaned loudly. Arthur was able to ask if Merlin was okay and waited long enough for the smaller man's answer.

When he heard the weak, "I'm okay," Arthur smiled at Merlin's neck before breathing out a relief, "Good," then promptly gave in to the darkness swallowing him. The last he heard was a cry of his name from the man he loved and then nothing.

...

When Arthur woke up, he felt pain all over, the burn spreading from his back to his thighs until his toes. He couldn't even open his eyes properly and he groaned out loud at the feel of hands pushing him down, his entire body screaming in protest.

"Shhh... don't move your bruise all over and you fractured your arm."

Arthur weakly protested but he couldn't really do much. He managed to croak out, "Merlin?"

"He's fine. Thank you."

That was all Arthur needed before he fell back to blissful darkness.

...

The next time Arthur woke up, the sun's rays was blinding his eyesight. He tried to lift his arms to block it out, but his body wasn't cooperating. He squinted instead and groaned when the rays persisted to blind him. A shadow moved and suddenly the light was out.

Arthur had to blink a few times before his sight cleared and relief washed all over him to see Merlin's face, scratched and bruise in some parts but all over fine.

"You're okay," Arthur breathed out, smiling wide. It fell when Merlin didn't smile back, watching him with guarded eyes, still standing in his position near the curtains and away from the bed.

"Err...something on my face?" Arthur asked awkwardly, inwardly hitting himself at his question.

Merlin turned away and left with a, "I'll call my mother."

Arthur felt something more painful than his body right now.

...

Arthur didn't see Merlin for the next two weeks of his recovery. That hurt Arthur more than anything. At least before, Merlin would acknowledge him even if it was out of anger. Now, it was like he doesn't exist at all. All his attempts to ask about Merlin were also unfruitful. Hunith, having taken full time on taking care of him, would just tell him Merlin was doing fine and for Arthur to give him some time.

The only good thing that came out of the whole horse incident was that Hunith seemed convince of Arthur's sincerity and often thanked him for saving Arthur. Although technically, it was Arthur's fault in the first place for aggravating Merlin; but it was overlook against saving Merlin.

He was already declared well enough to move around, his fractured arm the only thing left to heal. He was packing his things to move closer to Hunith's room as the nurse wanted to make sure he was all right.

Arthur was almost done when Merlin suddenly barged inside panting for his breathe. Arthur turned surprise eyes at the man, wondering what was he doing in his room but happy nonetheless to finally see him after so long.

"You *pants* You're really *pants* leaving. You're really leaving," Merlin said in an incredible voice. Arthur was thinking he imagine the hurt laced in that one.

"That's it? You're just giving up after all those 'I will make you listen' speech you kept on sprouting, this is it?" Merlin accused, Arthur giving him a confused look.

"Merlin, what are you talking about?"

"Stop acting as if you don't know! Your packed bag is proof enough that you gave up. You're just going to go and not even try harder to make me listen to you," Merlin angrily answered.

"Merlin, I was just packing my things to move nearer to your mom so she can check up on me much easier while she takes care of Lot," Arthur answered back, his brows furrowed.

Merlin was stopped short and a blush suddenly appeared.

"Oh...mom didn't said that part."

A slow smile bloomed in Arthur's face as what Merlin's exact thoughts dawn on him.

"You thought – Merlin, you thought I was giving up. You didn't want me to give up," Arthur said with a please smile, moving closer to the silent, blushing man. Merlin blushed harder and spun around to walked out of the room but Arthur dared to stopped him by pulling on his shoulders.

"Merlin, please. Give me another chance. At least give me a chance to talk with you."

Merlin was quiet for a while before he pulled free from Arthur.

He looked at Arthur for a few seconds before giving his answer and then leaving.

"No."

Arthur sighed out loud and rubbed his hand on his face, before determinedly walking towards his almost finished bag and shoved the remaining things left.

Arthur refused to give up. Having Merlin admitting his despair when he thought Arthur's was leaving straightens his resolve. It was a proof that Merlin does want Arthur around, even if he was mostly ignored or avoided. And in that small span of second during the stallion incident, Merlin trusted Arthur, enough to let go and let Arthur take care of him.

It was a totally different scenario but the mere fact that Merlin gave his trust was proof enough for Arthur that he still has a chance.

Arthur doesn't plan to waste it.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note:** Does everyone hate me for still not making them together? I promise that they will be in the next chapter entitled "Lucky Man". I hope you guys like it? It went well, I think...

By the way! Next update will be about two weeks from now. I have to undergo training so I would be busy. Till next time!

**Replies to Review: **Thank you for everyone who read this fic and added to their alerts/favourites/others!

MaleXmale Goddess101: I wonder what emotions I put you through here. Hope you liked it though.

Helen: Err...well I hope that's a good grovelling I did...

MirrorFlower and DarkWind: I'm feeling all better now. Thank you. I do hope you like this one. I was at my wits end thinking how to write this chapter. T.T

Akelly9065: Well, I'm kinda sure you found this unsatisfying. But I hope you at least enjoyed a few bits of it. Even if it's too fluffy and no smut...

sweet: I hope this one touches your heart still. I wasn't so sure how to go about the chapter. Haha, I'm happy to have you check on it so often.

Mikase: Ummm...liked it? I did the best that I can...

BluesAvalon: I hope showing Merlin's side a bit satisfied you. That and I hope you like this chapter...

Galatea87: Your review actually helped me as well. I have an idea for the grand gesture in the next chapter, I hope you will like that next one.

Bluey: Umm...welll...I never expected to have it work...cuz you know...I'm happy for the both of you. I hope you two didn't find it difficult? I'm fine with small details and everything just not too detail. Now I'm feeling pressure for any future smut that I plan to do... T.T


	9. Chapter Nine: Lucky Man

**IMPORTANT!** Just to give everyone a heads-up (especially to those who seem to be bother by it), here, you will find plenty of grammatical errors, probably weird use of English phrase, spelling and everything you can think of. I'm doing my best to make it better but it won't be 100% perfect.

**Author's Note:** Training is finally done! I can go back to writing now. Sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys like this one. Updates will be one chapter (same with the other Merlin fic I'm doing) per week. Personal stuffs are getting in the way of my writing time. Hope you guys won't mind….. T.T

**Arthur's a/an ...**

**Summary:** Sequel to "Arthur's a Stupid Man". Series of one-shot.

**Warning: **Okay... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! It's the most cliché way in the whole wide world (even if it works...at times) but it's the one I was inspired to do. I was also help by my friend Reggie (because she experienced something similar with the cheating thing) and she was the one who suggested the song (cats out of the bag). And I'm all well again so I'm not all gloomy and dark. So, again...PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the series Merlin BBC and neither does the song sang here...

**Chapter Nine: ... Lucky Man **

_Where Arthur finally got through Merlin and realizes how lucky he is to have Merlin._

Arthur rubbed his face harshly on the palm of his good hand, exasperated due to the recent events.

It has been a week (about a month since he went and chased after Merlin to the Macken estate) after he had recovered from his horse accident and a week since Merlin burst inside his former room thinking he was leaving.

He clutched his mobile phone in his free hand, his fingers turning white from the force, frustrated with his failure.

He was expecting that his and Merlin's relationship would finally change from frosty cold to toasty warm; he did save the man's life after all.

He was wrong though.

The only thing changed was that Merlin stopped avoiding him.

He just started ignoring him.

Arthur would be in the same room and Merlin would not acknowledge him. He would even be right in front of his, almost right smack at his face and, he would act like Arthur was not even there. It drove him crazy!

Arthur would have preferred Merlin avoiding him then this one. At least that way, Arthur felt Merlin was putting some effort in relation to him; like he gave a damn about him.

Now, Merlin just treats him like a ghost.

Arthur gave another loud sigh, tired beyond belief. He had just gotten his cast out a few hours ago and the first thing he did was to take a long hot shower and then crash in his bed, hoping to sleep his fatigue off. But sleep had eluded him for the past few days; he shouldn't have really expected anything different now.

Merlin's and his relationship (if you can even call it a relationship of any kind) has been keeping him from proper rest. Arthur had tried many things to make Merlin acknowledged him. He had tried annoying Merlin from gluing himself beside Merlin all day (particularly the ones where that blasted groundkeeper helps Merlin in his garden) to actually pulling silly harmless pranks (Merlin was not amuse when he tied all his socks into one giant knot), hoping that Merlin would react, even just to scream at him.

Nothing worked.

It surprised Arthur that Merlin could actually hold his temper rather well. In the past, Merlin never kept it a secret whenever he was displeasure about something regarding Arthur. He would regularly get a "Prat" or "Arsehole" from Merlin just by ordering Merlin to grab him tea.

The only relationship that improved from his actions was with Lily. The white fluffy cat warmed up to Arthur soon enough after the incident, Lily allowing Arthur to pet her and feed her. Arthur guessed that Lily forgave him for hurting Merlin. Now if only he could get Merlin to forgive him, everything would be better.

Arthur was at his wits end. He already ran out of ideas on how to make Merlin forgive him. Even Hunith, the only good thing that came out of that (heroic) rescue and subsequent injury, couldn't convince her son to stop, and to quote her, "being a petty child and throw the guy some bone".

Merlin surprisingly has a very stubborn streak a mile long.

There is only one person who can help him and he's desperate enough to ask for that person's help.

How lower can he sink?

"Well, looked who finally called. I'm guessing you couldn't think of anything to solve your problem with your brain the size of a pea. Not that you use your brain as much as you use your penis."

"Hello Morgana."

...

Arthur shuffled his feet nervously, his body itching to start pacing all over the room. He moaned low in his throat, feeling his heartbeat pumping hard in his ribcage.

Who came up with this crazy idea again?

Oh, right, Morgana.

_Flashback:_

"_Haha, Arthur dear, you surpassed my expectations of your idiocy every time. I was wondering when you will come begging for my help," Morgana's voice was annoying smug. That was after Morgana laughed herself silly during and after Arthur put her up to speed on what happened for the past weeks since he arrived in the Manor. _

"_I'm so happy to know how little your confidence is in me," Arthur said in a deadpanned voice._

"_I'm grew up with you remember? I know everything about you. I'm actually surprised you last this long. I was expecting your call weeks ago. Congratulations."_

"_Cut it with the sarcasm Morgana."_

"_Hmm...pretty rude from someone who needs my that case, I have things to do. Busy, busy unlike someone who upped and left without even bothering to tell father face to face why. Tah!"_

"_Wait!" Arthur yelled through the phone, gritting his teeth afterwards, imaging his sister's face riddled with a smug smile._

"_Yes?" Morgana asked, drawing out the word._

_Arthur swallowed his pride (that got him in trouble in the first place) and grudgingly asked, "Can you help me, Morgana?"_

"_That doesn't sound sincere," Morgana commented._

_Arthur angrily tighten his hold on the phone and counted to ten, calming himself down. _

"_Morgana, can you please help me? Your assistance is greatly needed, oh great one."_

"_Hm, better. Alright, you mentioned something about this big guy –"_

"_Percy."_

"_Right, Percy. Whatever. Anyway, you mentioned something about him taking Merlin to a fare?"_

_Arthur sulked, answering her, "Yeah, he asked Merlin to go to this country fare for something, on Saturday. I wasn't really paying attention."_

"_Too busy trying to glare someone to death I presume."_

_Arthur cough, not replying._

"_Yes, fine. Moving on, I assume that the fare will have entertainment?"_

"_Yes, most likely, probably, I don't know. Where are you going with this?"_

"_How's your singing voice?"_

"_What?"_

_End of flashback_.

He bit his already bruise lips hard, trying to list all the reason why his even doing this. All he came up were two reasons.

One, Morgana said this is the only way and even Arthur can't deny that she has the most annoying trait to be right most of the time.

Two, Merlin is worth all this and more.

"Ready?" the coffee-skin secretary of Morgana asked, her brown eyes looking at him in concern.

Arthur tried to give her a smile but it turned into a grimace, his legs weak and shaky as he stands up. "No, but I can't really back out now."

He can hear the announcer outside the curtain, introducing his little rag-tagged group.

Gwen gave him a reassuring smile, patting his back before rushing to her place behind the keyboard. Lancelot gave him a nod as he adjust the strap of his electric guitar and Leon gave him a hard slap on the back walking pass him to his drum set.

He was at first, very against Morgana's suggestion; but Morgana was surprisingly convincing. Then again, he already lost the most important thing in his life; he had nothing more to lost.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, for our last performance, which from what I was told, had come quite a long way from our humble town, I'm please to introduce the music magic of the Arthur's!"_

Arthur winced at the pathetic name (Morgana had a grand time laughing her arse off when Arthur offered the lame name; he was a lawyer damn it! Not some artist), hearing the oncoming yells and shrieks from the female population and wolf whistles and jeers coming from the male population outside; shockingly, many of those are from the Pendragon firm.

Till now, Arthur is boggled how she-devil made everyone in their firm to actually come here.

The curtain opened and Arthur stepped out, slowing hard.

"Here goes."

...

Merlin was not really dense, well, most of the time; he just chooses not to notice things that he find uncomfortable or unusual, especially if it would do more harm than good.

But even he can't ignore how the fare consist of, not one, not two, but about fifty people he knew or familiar faces from _that_ company he used to work for. In fact, gazing around, if it was possible, Merlin thinks that everyone from _that_ company is actually in Basildon.

But that's not possible.

"It's pretty packed here," Percy stated rather loudly, the noise of the fare almost washing his voice away.

Merlin moved unconsciously closer to the burly man, feeling slightly claustrophobic from all the people milling around. "Is this not the normal?"

"Well, our fares have its fair share of people but we have never attracted this many people before. And there's actually more people from outside of Basildon."

Merlin's brain was already sending signals that something suspicious was going on. It only intensified when he bump, of all the people, Morgana.

"Morgana?"

"Good, I finally found you! My God, do you know how many I've asked looking for you? Come on."

Morgana grabbed his wrist and started pulling him to whatever place she had in mind. He was too shock to resist her, his mouth opening and closing from shock. Finally, when he got hold of his motor skills, he opened them to asked Morgana what is going on but she interrupted him, stepping beside a pole.

Morgana gave him a smirk before he heard a click sound.

"Wha – Morgana! What is this?" Merlin cried, tugging his arm only to be halted by the metal handcuff bounding his right wrist to the pole.

"This is for your own good Merlin. Now be a good boy and listen," Morgana said, patting his cheeks before disappearing.

"Morgana!" Merlin called out, but it was useless. She was lost in the crowd.

Now that he noticed it, there were so many people in front of him; screaming and yelling people clustered together. Apparently, Morgana had dragged him in the middle of a performance. From his position (he was actually in the back. Why is there a pole in the middle of the field anyway?), he can see a group of guys singing on stage clearly.

Merlin turned his attention out from the performance and concentrated on trying to free his hand. He cursed loudly (turning a few heads to him) when he neither couldn't slip his hand out, nor could he jerk it off. Apparently, the woman used real handcuffs (who does that?).

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, for our last performance – "_

Merlin rubbed his sore wrist from all the tugging he did, his mind wondering where Percy is.

" _which from what I was told, had come quite a long way from our humble town – "_

And what was Morgana doing here in Basildon anyway? So he wasn't really imaging all these people.

" _I'm please to introduce the – "_

What are people from _that_ company doing all the way here? Basildon is not a tourist attraction, there's nothing really much to see -

" _music magic of The Arthur's!"_

"What?" Merlin yelled, snapping his head up in time to see the curtains being lift and Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot and Leon showing. Merlin's eyes went bug-eyed at the sight of all four in stage with various instrument and Arthur holding a mike.

"What's going on here?" Merlin yelled out, his voice lost at the cheers of the ground, most of them coming from employees of Pendragon Company.

"_Hi, this is the first time I'm actually doing something like this. Well, no situations really calls for something like this but see, few months ago, I did something really stupid and it cost me the most important person in the world. I did everything I could think of to show him that I am sorry, that I – I really love him. I really hurt him badly and I know this will not erase the pain but I want to show him how much I regret hurting him and I want to tell the whole world how much I love him and how much I want him to take me back. _"

Merlin's breath started to hasten, his heart beating hard. What is Arthur doing? What is he saying?

Merlin saw Arthur paused closing his eyes for a few seconds, breathing hard and he couldn't help but let out a choke sound at the sight of proud Pendragon shaking, face unguarded.

When Arthur opened his eyes, it was staring right at his eyes.

"_Merlin, I know I have hurt you and I can't take it all back. But I want you to know that I'm done denying our relationship. I'm sorry that I didn't appreciate you as I should. I know I'm bad with words and I really say the wrong things a lot of times. But I wrote this song for you, well I had help. It's not the best one, but I hope you will still listen to it and hear my heart."_

Merlin swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving Arthur's.

...

Arthur didn't dare remove his sight from the wide sapphire eyes a few yards away from him. He can feel his nerves trying to leave him but he steeled himself. He was going through this even if it kills him.

He can hear gasps from the crowd after his announcement and he can feel all eyes on him then Merlin and back again. He ignored all of it, only concentrating on Merlin as Gwen played the intro in her keyboard. He can hear his entrance part coming and took a deep breath before he started singing.

_If I say that I wrote this song for you,_

_Would you believe me?_

Arthur winced at his off key tone, wishing he could stop but pushed himself, despite how horrible his singing is.

_It might not be as well-written or beautiful like other songs._

_I want you to know that a love song can't be written if you're not in love._

_But for you, I can write this song so easily._

Arthur felt his confidence rising slowly and his voice steadying as he continued to sing. He wasn't exactly a good singer (Morgana compared his singing to a symphony of nails on boards and forks on porcelain plate) but for the first time, dropped his guard in public and poured his feelings into it, trying to convey his inner soul through the song for Merlin to hear him.

_You might have heard hundreds or thousands of love songs;_

_They might be meaningful but their meanings are for anyone._

_When you listen to this song, it is written only for you._

_If you understand the meaning, our hearts will be together, forever._

Lancelot strums his guitar going into the chorus, the crowd's cheers peaking up after the initial silence Arthur's confession did. All throughout the song, Merlin's eyes never left him and Arthur was glad.

_Let it be the song, on the way along with only your and my voice;_

_Then we will be together for eternity._

_Just like a verse that's in a poem,_

"_As long as you love, you will have hope"._

_Every time I feel your love shinning in my heart,_

_I can see my destiny._

Arthur slowly went down the stage as he sang the second stanza, the crowd slowly moving away creating a path for Arthur. He remembered that old creepy man from the shop that pointed him to the right direction. He kept on mumbling how Arthur will reunite with his destiny and Arthur can't help but feel hope blossoming within him, seeing emotions of something warm in Merlin's eyes.

_There are so many truths in love._

_In the past, I spent a lot of time looking for the meaning of it._

_But now I know that every time you are near,_

_That if our lives are a melody, _

_And you are the lyrics that make my life meaningful, _

_Then together we make beautiful music._

He was standing right in front of Merlin, those sapphire eyes watching him with those hurt-filled but loving eyes and Arthur felt happiness in his heart at the sight of them as he sang, his voice choking up.

_Let it be the song, on the way along with only your and my voice;_

_Then we will be together for eternity._

_Just like a verse that's in a poem,_

"_As long as you love, you will have hope"._

He steps closer to the man, bending down to have his face right next to Merlin's tear-stained ones. He whispered the last few words, bringing his hand up to cup Merlin's cheek.

_Every time I feel your love shinning in my heart,_

_I can see my destiny._

The last melody was played and silence encompassed the field.

"Merlin, I was a stupid stupid prat and I'm so sorry to have hurt you. I know I don't have any right to demand anything but could you give me another chance? Give me another chance to make you fall in love with me again."

Seconds passed and Arthur started to feel nervous, watching as Merlin stood there, crying, looking at him and not saying anything.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered fearfully.

"That –"

Arthur perked up.

" – was the most horrible singing I have ever heard."

Arthur jerked back, startled (and hurt) by Merlin's words, his body slowly moving away but before he could fully step away, Merlin's arm swing around him, pulling him towards Merlin's body.

"But," Merlin whispered back. "I never stopped loving you."

Arthur was frozen for a long time before he smiled widely for what seemed like ages wrapping his arms around Merlin tightly.

Like a spell that was broken around the field, the crowd cheered, shouts and whistles broke out. A large shrill sound rang out amongst those but Arthur didn't pay attention to any of it. All his attention was in the man wrapped around his arms.

"I'll never take you for granted again."

"You better."

"I'll do everything and anything for you, you know that right?"

"I know but you'll always be such a prat going about it anyway."

"But I'm your prat, right?"

Merlin looked up to him, his eyes filled with tears.

"Yes."

Arthur smiled.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you," Arthur whispered to him, leaning down and finally kissing Merlin in front of the crowd to see.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note:** Most sappiest story I have written. Ever!

Song came from _**Love of Siam**_movie. Title is **Only You by Pieng Tur**. I was looking for the grand gesture and my friend suggested this way (because she experience something similar). The lyrics seem fitting. I know others might not like it because they will go like "What the freaking hell?". *takes a deep breath* I'm ready for any rotten vegetables to be thrown my way.

Smut will definitely come in the next chapter. Hope there will be some readers left for that! I decided that I will update this fic every Friday. So, till next Friday!

**Replies to Review**_**:**_

Malexmale Goddess 101: Haha, I hope you like this one. I couldn't keep them apart anymore.

Helen: I'm sorry that you had to wait long for this chapter. You will have to wait for a long time for Passionate man that one will be around Chapter 22.

Merthur Dreamer: Haha, *grins like a maniac* thank you very much! I wasn't so sure in the ending but I always follow my instinct. Now I'm nervous for my upcoming smut chapter. I might not live up to the hype.

GoldenVXN: Hehe, I hope you like this chapter. I had fun playing with Arthur. More to come!

606202: I used to like dogs only but now I like cats as well. Hope you like how the two got together in this chapter!

sans toi: Hehe, thank you! I love it when you review! Did Arthur redeem himself?

MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Hmm...I didn't think of the coma thing. But I don't want it to be too dramatic. I'm not that good in writing drama scenes. I do hope you like this ending (ending of their separation not the fic) still.

sweet: I'm glad you liked it. I'm hoping you like this one?

Merlins hairy left testicle: First of all, wow, that's a unique name (is it true?) and second, welcome! I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to like this fic.

BlueAvalon: Love you too! I don't mind taking your suggestion. It inspires me to write when you guys suggest something (of course, some suggestion I can't do though...). I hope you laughed and liked this one as well.

AmandaFray: I'm happy you liked the sequel. I felt that their relationship should be explore more. Heh, I'm happy that you don't feel as if they are out of character... Even in the series, Arthur was unusually anal, always ordering Merlin to clean his room. Now that I think about it, hmm, yeah Merlin does look like a cat person. He actually seemed more cat-like in character despite the loyalty he shows to Arthur. Ooohhh, a cat Merlin and dog Arthur...hmm...a great idea for a fic!

Mikase: Haha, I think this is not considered Arthur dying (even if he is dying of embarrassment). Hope you liked it!

Lenalup: I'm so touched! I'm glad you like my fic. Ooh, a Harry Potter fan. I'm a Harry (Harry has to be the bottom in the action though, it's a weird thing I have) any pairing fan (except for some people...). Any good fics to recommend?


	10. Chapter Ten: Frustrating Man

**IMPORTANT!** Just to give everyone a heads-up (especially to those who seem to be bother by it), here, you will find plenty of grammatical errors, probably weird use of English phrase, spelling and everything you can think of. I'm doing my best to make it better but it won't be 100% perfect.

**Author's Note:** I'm bone tired…..having two jobs is not as easy as I have thought it would be. Anyway, I'm pretty sure this fic is not my proudest work but oh well. I hope you guys still like it anyway.

**Arthur's a/an ...**

**Summary:** Sequel to "Arthur's a Stupid Man". Series of one-shot.

**Warning: **Smut alert! Smut alert!

**Chapter Ten: ...Frustrating Man**

_Where Arthur frustrates Merlin._

"I can't do that!" a blushing Merlin exclaimed, shoving the explicit book Morgana handed him. How the woman did have the book in the first place, Merlin can only guess. He didn't even know such book existed!

Morgana smirk at Merlin, silently laughing at his embarrassed and red face. "Stop being such a baby. It's not like you and Arthur haven't done worst things. From what Arthur tells me, you - "

"I don't even want to know!" Merlin replied immediately, one action away from covering his ears and start singing silly to tune out the devious woman Arthur call sister.

Morgana rolled her eyes, smiling fondly at the man. It was certainly good to have Merlin back, especially since he was the only Arthur really listens to. "You're being childish Merlin. Weren't you complaining that Arthur has done nothing since you two made up? You know that Arthur may be unusually horny but he will resist his urges just to please you."

"I know I told him that I want to get to know each other, to trust him again but it has been two months! Not to mention additional two months we were apart. That man just drives me crazy," Merlin mumbled, sighing in exasperation.

"That's our Arthur and if you know what's good for you, you make the first move. God knows Arthur won't. His surprisingly a very obedient man when it matters and you matter the most to him."

Merlin was quiet for a short time before he snatch the book from Morgana, murmur a quick thanks and left.

…

Arthur gulped was audible in the silent room.

He might be imaging it but he felt his certain anatomy slowly stirring up from the heated look Merlin was giving him and the way he is suggestively licking that blasted spoon. Arthur restrained the urge to jump and replace the spoon (his jealous of a bloody spoon!) with something much harder and bigger. He quickly grab his wine glass and drank the full content in one go, trying to claim his nerves.

'_Grab hold of yourself Pendragon! It is not the time to be fantasying about Merlin and sex!'_ Arthur scolded himself, internally shaking his head to remove dirty thoughts from his head. It was their first official dinner date (the others didn't really count because it was mostly in the office or with others) as lovers again and he will not ruin it.

It has been a long time since Arthur was intimate with Merlin (counting back from the time everything started, it has been four months) and it was doing havoc upon his libido. For the past month that he was trying to win Merlin back, he was too focused trying to get Merlin to talk to him. The following month, he was so focus in wooing Merlin off his feet that he didn't dare make a move on Merlin, fearing it was too soon.

At the start of their reconciliation, Merlin had explicitly told him that he may have forgiven Arthur but that doesn't mean he can trust him so soon. Merlin wanted to start at the beginning, date and get to know each other in the romantic sense. They did started off backwards the first time they became a couple, and Merlin wanted to start it correct this time.

Arthur felt his happiness deflated a bit at the mention of that but he did understand why Merlin was asking him of that. Since then, he tried his best to remain chaste.

They never exactly talked about abstaining from physical intimacy but Merlin was also reserve around him, as if he was observing Arthur and he felt as if every move he makes is being watched. The pass few weeks, he was on his best behaviour, keeping his actions and touches innocent; making sure that he never step on the invisible boundary that Merlin set.

In fact, he made it a point to always keep his hands as innocent as possible when he was touching Merlin. It wasn't easy, feeling the familiar contours and silkiness of Merlin's body but not able to go further was so excruciatingly painful but he managed.

But, recently, Merlin has been giving him signals. Signals, that Arthur can't decide whether they are just his over strained libido working his imagination into frenzy or if they are real.

There were the lingering touches that Merlin seems to give, starting from his hands and going up to his shoulders then chest; when ask, Merlin would always say that he was just straightening his clothes. Arthur would excuse himself every time, to keep himself in check. When he would go back, Merlin would strangely be in a mood, frowning and actions snappier. Afterwards, Merlin would be back to normal.

Besides from the touches, Merlin would act…suggestively; like eating lollipop in a rather intense manner, all mouth and tongue. Arthur fears that he could not look at a lollipop the same way again. Then there was the heated glance Merlin gives him. One instance is now, those blue eyes watching his every move from his Adam's apple to his chest, lap then back again.

Arthur pushed his chair back quickly and ran to the living room saying something about a snack or another.

...

Arthur stood up quickly, mumbling an excuse to Merlin. " Err...I think I left the wine at the living room. Yeah, living room. I will be right back."

He left before Merlin replied; thinking everything he could think of to shut his arousal down.

'_My parents doing it. Not working. Okay, Gaius in a drag._' Arthur winced at the rough fabric rubbing against his problem. '_Still up. Damn it. Gaius in a drag with my parents...ewww...'_ Arthur made a face at that one stopping in the middle to cover his face with disgust. '_My junior may never rise up again after that one_.'

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves when suddenly, he was pushed back.

"That's it? What's the matter with you?" Merlin's voice yelled, sounding angry.

Arthur caught his footing and swirled around to look at Merlin in shock and confusion. "Merlin! What's wrong?"

Merlin's blue eyes were a light with fire, his face in an angry expression. "What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong? Aurgh! You make me so mad." Merlin went closer to Arthur, his face shoved right in front of Arthur and if he wasn't so confuse on what's happening, he would have kiss those wet, redden tempting lips right then.

"You, mister, are a very frustrating man! You chase after me then wooed me then all you expect to have is dinner?" Merlin angrily asked, jabbing his finger at Arthur's chest hard.

Arthur waved his hands up, trying to calm his lover down, "Merlin, love, please, whatever it is I did wrong, please tell me."

" That's the problem! You did nothing!" Merlin exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, barely missing Arthur's head.

Arthur's face twisted into a frown, trying to figure out what was wrong with Merlin. "I don't understand. Merlin, I – "

"Well, I'll make you understand," Merlin snarled, interrupting him as he pushed Arthur harder this time and causing him to trip and fall on the couch. Before Arthur can protest, Merlin quickly straddled him and smashed his lips hard on his. His lover started snogging the life out of him, plunging his slick and warm tongue inside his mouth.

Arthur was stunned for a moment, his eyes wide open as he felt Merlin's lips and tongue practically devouring him when Merlin's body gave a hard thrust throwing his shock out the window. He gave a growled and wrapped his arms around Merlin, hefting him up and over his body and proceeded to participate in a tongue wrestle. Arthur felt Merlin's lips stretch into a smile and he squeeze Merlin's pert arse in retaliation, pushing Merlin's tongue back into his mouth as he plunge his own inside the warm cavern. Both gave a loud muffled moan at the taste and feel, Arthur tightening his hold on Merlin, bringing him closer and closer until no space was left between them.

Arthur felt hazy from the pleasure, his eyes close from the sensation.

It has been such a long time since they have last kiss this way; intense, consuming like nothing matter but the two of them. All he had allowed himself for the past weeks were a peck and light kiss on Merlin perfect pouty lips. He had restrained himself from going further in fear of offending Merlin. He had to literally hold himself steady whenever Merlin would lean over and kiss him in the cheek lest he flings himself to Merlin and start ravaging him.

Arthur was pulled out of his thoughts as Merlin's teeth scrap over his tongue, practically sucking his tongue out of his mouth. He can fell his breathing heavy and detached his lips from Merlin with a pop, opening his eyes to stare at Merlin in shock.

Merlin's blue eyes were staring at him with the sexiest look he has ever seen. It was full of lust, need and want and Arthur physically felt his blood heat up and rush downwards to awake his anatomy in full attention.

"What *huff* brought *huff* this on?" Arthur asked, trying to catch his breath at the same time roaming his hands all over Merlin's body, re-familiarizing himself with his lover's body. Merlin leaned down and started to kiss and lick around his neck and ear causing Arthur to falter a bit before he renewed his actions, pulling Merlin's shirt up and running his hands on his smooth and milky back, feeling Merlin's muscle contract and move underneath his fingers.

Merlin shivered from the temperature contrast but soon returned his attention to his ears, nibbling at them. Arthur groaned low on his throat, loving the feel of Merlin's lips and teeth.

"Merlin," Arthur called out, his mind loosing track of his thoughts as Merlin started to thrust and wiggle in his lap, their groins meeting and his arousal heightening. "Merlin, wait."

"Arthur, I swear," Merlin threatened, biting harshly on his earlobe, causing Arthur to thrust up from both pain and pleasure.

Arthur was lost for a moment but he quickly came back to his senses and stopped Merlin's actions. "Merlin, wait, we have to talk. I don't understand what's going on?"

"Arthur, I am in your lap, practically offering myself to you and you don't understand what's going on?" Merlin growled. Arthur was taken back at the fierceness Merlin was showing. He had never seen Merlin exert such aggressive behaviour before. He wasn't exactly passive and submissive all the time. In fact, Merlin fights back as good as he can but he usually was more gentle and slow when it comes to sexual aspect of their relationship. This new side of Merlin, while surprising, was turning Arthur on.

"No, that's not what I meant. I – I just don't get what brought this on?" Arthur asked, tenderly cupping Merlin's cheeks and looking into his eyes. Merlin's intense expression softens and he kissed Arthur gently on the cheeks, eyes, nose and then lips. Arthur almost sighed from the light and sweet action.

"Arthur, I've watched you wooed me these pass weeks. I admit that I wasn't exactly sure of how to take our relationship, how to act around you. I love you but I was hesitant."

Arthur nodded his understanding, knowing that despite Merlin taking him back, everything wasn't alright between them.

"But now I'm over it. I have seen how much you have regretted your action and how much you love me. I am ready to move pass our getting to know each other stage and move to the next one," Merlin answered, his eyes bright with emotions. Arthur felt his breath stop at Merlin's words.

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you so soon. I mean, I really hurt you bad and I know I have to gain your trust again. I don't want you thinking the wrong thing and mmrph "

Merlin covered his mouth with his hands, his smile playful but tinge with impatience. "Shh...Arthur, I have been seducing you all throughout dinner (Arthur's eyes widen at that, _'I knew I wasn't imaging it!_'). In fact, I have been giving you hints all week. I admit that I wasn't exactly doing a great job at it but I thought you got the picture."

Arthur removed Merlin's hands and gently kissing his palm. "You were doing a great job. I was tempted so much the past days but I thought I was just imagining and putting meaning behind everything. But are you sure? I don't want you pushing yourself just because..."

Arthur trailed off as Merlin swiftly opened his pants and wiggling his hips to lower it down until his knees before sitting down on Arthur's lap properly again. Arthur felt his mouth dry.

Merlin wasn't wearing any underwear!

Arthur can clearly see Merlin's manhood up and straining. Merlin smirked at the sight of Arthur's drooling face and grabbed hold of his hand, pulling it around his body and placing it right smack on his ass cheek before sliding it closer to his crack. Arthur gulped loudly, feeling his groin harden at the feel of the Merlin's body. He was turned on so much from the unusually aggressive behaviour of Merlin and he was transfixed that he couldn't take his eyes off of Merlin's face. He felt Merlin arranged his legs to open wider and his hand guiding a finger tip to dip into his hot and warm hole, pushing it inside.

"You're slick!" Arthur blurted out, his finger pushing inside, Merlin's hole loosen but still tight around it.

Merlin wantonly moaned above him and slump his body around his, his hand letting Arthur go and grabbing hold of his shoulder. Arthur was too stunned to move and just continued to stare at Merlin.

Merlin frown at that and started to push against Arthur's finger, trying to push it in and out of him.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled in frustration when Arthur was still not moving.

"You minx!" Arthur exclaimed, Merlin's throaty moaned bringing him out of his stupor. He started thrusting his finger in and out, kissing Merlin's neck at the same time.

"Yes, Arthur. Oooh, I miss this. I miss you," Merlin started blabbering, moaning as Arthur lavished his body with his attention.

"I bet you do. Look at you, so wanton for me. You're even slick and ready for me. I bet I can shove three fingers inside you and you will accept it easily," Arthur growled, satisfied at the glaring hickey on Merlin's collarbone. He moved on to proceed on the other collarbone, entering two fingers inside Merlin this time, causing Merlin to arch up from the pleasure.

"Yes, I'm ready for you. I have been since I arrived. I – I – "

"Yes?"

"I fingered myself before coming here," Merlin whispered, suddenly turning red from his confession. Arthur's eyes grew big at that, his action stopping.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked meekly, reverting back to the shy Merlin.

Arthur didn't answer. Instead, he pulled his fingers out and stood up, causing Merlin to yelp in surprise and wrapping his arms around Arthur to prevent from falling. Arthur stride quickly, his hands squeezing Merlin's arse as he walk. He quickly reached his – or now their bedroom in a few second and let Merlin go.

Merlin watched in confusion as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, his hand gripping his pants up. Arthur still continued to say nothing, disappearing inside the bathroom and then returning. He placed the lube beside the night table, got rid of his clothes in one go and sat back on the bed, his legs open and manhood hard at attention. He smirked at his lover and beckoned him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Arthur asked, eyeing Merlin. "Seduce me."

Merlin look unsure for a while before he got Arthur's message and quickly stripped his clothes off, Arthur enjoying the show, eyeing Merlin's body with hunger. It had been such a long time since he has seen Merlin's beauty bare before him and he enjoyed the time to simply watch that lean body moved in motion.

Merlin's aggressive attitude quickly came back, walking seductively towards the bed and climbing over to straddle Arthur's lap. Both moaned at the feel of naked skin coming into contact with each other, their hard-on touch each other. The lovers stop for a minute to just savour the feeling of being intimate again, their love and need for each other heightening as the time goes by.

"I miss this, I miss touching you and being close to you," Merlin whispered, his slender, delicate fingers running all over Arthur's chest, trying to explore his partner's body again. Arthur gently smiled and kissed Merlin sweetly, pouring his feelings into the kiss. It was a kiss between two people finding each other again after a long time.

"It feels like forever since I felt you again," Arthur whispered back, gently nibbling Merlin's lips and caressing his cheeks. "I missed you so much. I can't get enough of you even if we spend every waking hour with each other."

Merlin fondly smiled at Arthur, his eyes misty, "Be careful Mr. Pendragon. You're becoming sappy."

Arthur grinned at him, kissing him one last time before leaning back against the headboard. "You love me anyway."

"Yes I do. Now, how about I seduce you to take me?"

"All talk and no work," Arthur answered, smirking at him.

Merlin glared at him, taking the lube and smearing it on his hands. He quickly wrapped his hands around Arthur's manhood, him hissing at the cold feeling. Merlin set a slow motion, those delicate fingers moving up and down slowly.

Arthur closed his eyes, his teeth biting his lips to keep himself from moaning out loud. To distract himself, he started to fondle Merlin's arse and entered two fingers inside Merlin, causing his love to buck into him.

"Like that?" Arthur whispered into Merlin's ears, licking those adorable big ears. Merlin moaned his answer, his hold on him faltering. The two kissed deeply, bodies moving back and forth as they pleasure each other; feeling each other's bodies after a long time.

"Please, Arthur, I can't wait," Merlin moaned as Arthur's fingers brush his prostrate, his hand tightening on Arthur's manhood causing Arthur to moan with him. "Merlin, wait, I have only two fingers in. I have to stretch you further. You're still tight."

"No, I can't wait. I can take it. Please." Merlin practically begged, wanting to be connected with him in the most intimate way.

"Okay, okay," Arthur conceded quickly, the urge to couple with Merlin filling his entire being. "How do you want it?"

"I want to ride you. I want to see your face," Merlin answered, kissing him all over his face.

"Yes, oh God Merlin, yes," Arthur exclaimed. He removed his fingers and placed them on Merlin's hips. "Whenever you're ready."

They kissed one last time before Merlin lifted himself, one hand on Arthur's shoulder and the other still on Arthur's manhood, steadying it as he aligned his hole to it and push down the mushroom tip inside. Both groaned at the feel, Merlin stopping as the large tip breeched him, his head slump on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur felt hot from Merlin's insides. He was straining himself not to plunge up and just take Merlin. Instead, his hands shake as he steadied Merlin, whispering to him, "Love, are you okay?"

"Ahh...Just a minute. Uhh, feels like – Arthur, haaaa," Merlin brokenly answered, moving again and pushing down and down until finally, he is sitting on Arthur's lap, his entire length inside him.

"Arthur. Arthur. Arthur," Merlin whispered, feeling his emotions overwhelming him, his eyes tearing up.

"Baby, what is it? Did I hurt you?" Arthur whispered back, his concern for Merlin overriding the intense emotions of that hot and silky cavern almost squeezing the life out of him.

"No, it's just, ahh..., please...I feel, I feel," Merlin tried to answer him back couldn't, his mind blank from intense pleasure and emotions he is feeling. Arthur kissed his temple, silently conveying that he understands him. Arthur was feeling overwhelm as well, like he has come home now and he is where he is suppose to be. They had sex before and it was always pleasurable and intense but this, this was something different. It's like they are connecting in a deeper sense, like their soul has found each other after a long time.

Arthur hadn't felt this intense since the first time they made love.

They stayed in the same position for awhile, savouring the feeling of being close to each other, wrap in each other's arms.

Then, after what seemed like a long time, Merlin started to wiggle causing Arthur to tighten his hold on him. "Love?"

Merlin wiggled some more, as if trying to find a good position when he gasped out loud feeling Arthur grow bigger and harder inside him. He moaned again when Arthur's tip brushed against his prostrate, his insides tighten around Arthur's manhood.

"Love, please don't move about so much," Arthur gritted out.

"I'm ready." Merlin whispered. Arthur looked deep into his eyes and saw that Merlin was ready for him in every aspect. Their lips met and they gently kiss each other.

Merlin separated his lips from Arthur, resting his hands on his chest and shoulder and started to lift himself, slowly, feeling the ridges and contours of Arthur's organ inside as it leaves, stopping till the tip then pushing down hard fast. Arthur's hands tighten their grip on Merlin's hips, at that, feeling colours and lights explored in his vision. Both started to pant hard, Merlin going up and down as Arthur started to assist him to make Merlin go faster. The bed started to shake from their actions as Arthur started to thrust up as Merlin goes down.

The room started to fill with harsh breathing, skin smacking against each other and the wet squelch sound as Merlin continues to take Arthur's organ in and out of his body.

Arthur gave one hard thrust up and stuck gold, hitting Merlin's prostrate with dead accuracy, causing Merlin to cry out from pleasure.

"Gaaah! Arthur!"

Arthur grinned as he moved his hands down to grip at those round globes of flesh and rearranged himself on his knees, Merlin's legs now wrapped around his torso and arms around his neck. Arthur started to plunge inside Merlin harder and faster, his finger touching the stretch rim of Merlin's anus as he continued to hit Merlin's spot again and again. Merlin could do nothing but grabbed hold onto Arthur and screamed his pleasure.

"Faster, more! Oh, Arthur!"

"I'm going to make you come just by this alone," Arthur said, kissing him harshly on the neck, his hips smacking again and again against Merlin's globes. Merlin clawed at his back, yelling at Arthur, "Harder! OOhh, please, Arthur."

Arthur grunted his response, feeling his balls tighten as Merlin tighten around him, almost making it impossible to move out and accepting him as he continued to plunge in. He pushed Merlin's back to the bed, breathing harshly on his face as he thrust in and out, his back thighs straining from the action. Merlin removed one arm to hold onto Arthur's hand, feeling his stomach clench at his approaching orgasm. Merlin shakes his head, panting hard, feeling pleasure after pleasure stabbed inside his body.

"Arthur, I'm, I'm close."

Arthur gritted his teeth feeling Merlin unclenching and clenching around him.

"Me to, Merlin," Arthur answered, shoving his cock harder inside that nub inside Merlin, making him yell and arch up, his hole tightening around Arthur as he climax, cum after cum spurting out from the his cock, spattering it all over their stomach and chest.

"Ahhhhh...Arthur!"

Arthur gave two more thrust before he also exploded, filling Merlin with his hot seed making Merlin cry out from the feel of being filled up again and again. His clenching arse milking Arthur's cock dry of cum, some of it spilling out of his anus and dribbling down.

Arthur barely managed to fall on his side, avoiding in crushing Merlin. They were panting hard, catching their breath from the intense pleasure. He gathered Merlin in his arms, pulling out his soften cock from Merlin's hole, fingering the puffy rim with his finger making Merlin squirm a bit.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Arthur asked, his finger rubbing the entrance with care.

"No, it's just sensitive. Now stop doing that. I don't think I can go another round," Merlin replied, removing Arthur's hands from his buttocks. Arthur cheekily smiled and kissed Merlin long and hard.

"I love you," Arthur whispered to him.

Merlin smiled and whispered back," I love you too."

Merlin took a note to thank Morgana when he sees her on Monday.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note:** Okay….hope you guys enjoyed that one. Now I'm going to back to rest. Feel so tired….

**Replies to Review**_**:**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added me to their favourite list and story alert! Hope More reviews to come!

MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Thank you! I'm so happy.

momo9momo: Ooops. Sorry. Hehe I meant very cliché. Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

Helen: Haha, that's good.

Merlins hairy left testicle: Morgana is a very evil girl. Maybe I'll let Morgana have Merlin and Arthur keep the handcuffs. Heh.

Kasih1990/sweet: Cool! Thanks. Now that I have a set day I will put out the chapters, you won't have to wait long. Hehe.

BlueAvalon: Oooh, tell your brother I'm so honoured. I never expected that I would have siblings read my fic. That's so cool! Though your brother had me nervous in making a smut part. Hope this one is turned out fine. I found "music magic of The Arthur's" an inspiration from reading too many Archie comics.

Galatea87: Oooh, I'm happy to hear that the grand gesture was okay. I tried to think of a different way but I end up always going back to the song. Hmm, heh, the band name does sound funny.

Merthur Dreamer: Haha, I love your reviews! It's very inspiring and long and I enjoy reading them. I hope you continue to review for my fics, it lifts my spirits and encourage me to write. 10 Star out of 10 for one of the best reviewers I have!

sans toi: Arthur has to have one flaw. I saw seeing as one of them. He makes up for his flaw by screwing Merlin's brains out. Bwahaha!

Mikase: Haha, I thought so as well. Arthur would be lost without Morgana. =p


End file.
